Rise of AoTsukigakure no Sato
by TrapBlade
Summary: Naruto hold's the Kyuubi soul his sister Nozomi holds the chakra. He's neglected and she threated as a hero in the end he leave and meet a fellow outcast. The two of them team up and take the world by storm. First Fanfic please R&R Naruto/Harem OC/Harem
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Note: **

This is a AU Naruto story like some other he will have a sister and his mother and father Minato and Kushina will be alive. His sister will be train earlier then normal as a ninja and he will be push to the side and forgotten a lot. He will leave the village but unlike other he won't hate the village or his family he'll dislike them but not out right hate. There will be come crossover here and there such as names characters or even skills. **First FanFic please R&R (read and review)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**October 10****th**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The land of Fire home to the ninja village of Konohagakure. (hidden in the leaf) It is night time and clear full moon in the sky and heavy breeze coming through. Mostly from the giant nine-tail demon fox the Kyuubi no Yoko itself who no one knows why is attack the village. The ninja of the village are begin lead by an elderly man in black battle armor you can see a brown short beard that graying and he has a lot of wrinkles on his face. This is Hiruzen Sarutobi the retired Sandaime Hokage (3rd Hokage) also known as Shinobi no Kami. (God of Shinobi) To defend it against the Kyuubi as the younger generation of ninja are trying to gather the acting like headless chicken civilians and get them to the shelters.

Hiruzen and the village ninja were trying to buy enough time to save the civilians and the younger generation ninja but when all seemed to become hopeless as Kyuubi reared his/her head back and brought the nine tails tips to it's head and a giant purple ball started to form at it's mouth. The giant ball sank in size till the Kyuubi swallow it and the ground under it caved in from the new weight before it shot the attack from its mouth at the Hokage mountain.

Everything seemed to slow down for everyone as they all thought this was the end but just before the attack could impact it hit a barrier of some kind and it slowly disappeared before an explosion was heard a great distance away. Standing where the attack should of hit was a man in blue shinobi sandals with matching blue jonin pants a long sleeved blue shirt under a green jonin flat jacket (vest) and a white short sleeved haori with orange flames licking the bottom edge of it. On the back it had the kanji 4th Hokage the man had spiky blonde hair with two jaw length bangs that framed both sides of his face and ocean blue eyes he also wore his headband with the village symbol on it. This was the current leader of the village the Yondaime Hokage (4th Hokage) Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash himself the strongest ninja in the village and a seal master. Everyone was happy and relieved that he show up just then a shadow appeared above the Kyuubi as something dropped on top of it pinning it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared a giant rusty red color toad was sitting on Kyuubi the toad had red markings on his face and a scar over his left eye and a blue happi vest with the kanji ebi on the back a dosu blade in his hand/fin trying to hold Kyuubi down and a smoking pipe in his mouth. This is the boss toad summon named Gamabunta summoned by Minato himself that landed on Kyuubi pinning him to the ground. Minato had used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Flying Thunder God Jutsu) to disappear from the hokage mountain in a yellow flash and reappear on top of Kyuubi's head he thanked Gamabunta for the help then he a long with Kyuubi both disappeared in another yellow flash a great distance away from the village. Gamabuta nodded his head to Minato before he disappeared before desummoning himself in a large burst of smoke again. Hiruzen being as old and wise as he is knew something was up and him alone with a dozen of his Anbu followed after Minato.

When Hiruzen and the Anbu got there they found Kyuubi pinned down by chains made of chakra coming from the back of a beautiful woman with fair skin and a slender build she had long fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and the bangs clipped up to the left side so show her heart shaped face and violet eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse under a long loose fitting dress but had no sandals on at the current moment. This was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the wife of Minato who by the way was standing by some kind of alter his and her two new born twins (fraternal) babies a blonde hair blue eye boy with three whisker like birth marks on each cheek and a little crimson red head girl with violet color eyes and two whisker like birth marks on each cheek. These two babies were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Nozomi Uzumaki Namikaze.

Hiruzen looked at the serious face of Minato and the sad face of Kushina then to the babies in the basket in the alter. ''What are you planning Minato-kun?'' ask the worried Hiruzen.

''I'm going to use the **Shiki Fujin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) on Kyuubi and seal it's chakra in Nozomi-chan and the soul of the beast into Naruto-kun.'' said Minato

Hiruzen face was one of shock he looked from the serious yet sad face of Minato and the even sadder face of Kushina who looked like she was about to break down into tears any minute. ''You do know if you do this they will never have a happy life without any one of you don't you?'' he said Minato just nodded

''Yes I...we do old man Sarutobi.'' Minato reply ''But this is the only way to beat the Kyuubi it's to strong without this sealing jutsu old man.'' he said Hiruzen nodded and ordered the Anbu to stand back and let Minato use this Jutsu.

Minato took a step towards his wife ''Better say whatever you need to them before we start this Kushina-chan'' as he placed a hand on her shoulder she nodded her head the whole time the Kyuubi trying to break free from the chakra chains holding it down. Kushina stared at her babies

''_What do I say to them? There so much I want to tell them to talk to them about._'' thought a sad Kushina she then heard a thud from behind her and she looked over her shoulder and seen Minato laying on the ground and Hiruzen with his bo-staff in a striking manner where Minato's head was.

Hiruzen signed ''I'm sorry Kushina-chan but the village needs you and Minato-kun my time is over I don't think I could keep the peace or your children safe. Not at my age not anymore they need you both and the village needs you both.'' He said to her and Kushina nodded as she stare at him

''If you do this you'll die old man Sarutobi'' she said in a sad voice ''I know Kushina-chan but I lived a long filling life with this last act I can save you both and the village.'' he replied with a small smile at her.

Hiruzen stood before them and went through the hand sighs needed and after a minute a ghastly creature appeared behind him it was towering over him it's white robes waving in the night time air the spiky yet messy white hair slowly moving in the air. The most noticing thing of it was the prayer beads on it's left hand and the purple skin with the oni mask looking face with sharp white teeth with a dagger between them and the freaky black eyes with a white iris only thing with color in it's eyes. That stare at Hiruzen waiting to hear why the Shinigami (Death God) itself been summoned into this world. Sarutobi made his request to the Shinigami to seal the nine-tail fox chakra into Nozomi and the soul into Naruto at the cost of his own life as payment to the death god himself. The death god nodded his head and then he took his left hand and thrust it into a blue human like spirit that floated in front of him and the same hand came out of Hiruzen's stomach and went straight for the nine-tails. After a few minutes of the jutsu casting the nine-tails soul was sealed into the new born Naruto and the chakra of the powerful demon was placed and sealed into his new born sister Nozomi. The Shinigami ate Hiruzen soul before returning to his realm and on the sealing field lay a dead Hiruzen with a small smile on his face and an unconscious Kushina who passed out after the chakra chains disappeared when the nine-tails was gone.

**-Konoha Hospital- **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina a woke in the Konoha Hospital in a panic remembering the seal and worried to death about her babies. ''Nozomi? Naruto? Where are my babies?'' she asked anyone who could hear as she looked around the room.

''Their safe Kushi-chan their with Minato'' said a woman standing in the door way she was older then Kushina that you wouldn't know she had a slender frame much like Kushina she has fair skin long blonde hair in twin tails down her back the bangs on the side of her face and she has brown eyes looking at Kushina. (this is before the crystal/seal on her forehead so she doesn't have it yet) Shes' wearing a grass green haori that has a red circle with the kanji for gamble in the circle under that a gray kimono like shirt that closed low showing the cleavage of her sizable DD breasts that the rest is held closed by a blueish-gray obi and the same color pants she wears black strap sandals with high-heels and last is a green crystal around her is Tsunade Senju the Slug Princess and a master medic ninja shes' also one of the three students to the late Hiruzen Sarutobi and one of the three Legendary Sannin.

''In fact since your awake I'll take you to see them let me get a wheelchair for you.'' said Tsunade as she smiled at the happy and relieved face Kushina had now in place of that panic look. Tsunade left the room after checking her chart and came back in after five minutes with a wheelchair she rolled it over to her bed side and using her super strength lifted Kushina easy and place her in the chair.

''Ready to go see your husband and children Kushi-chan?'' she asked and got bright smile and a fast nod from a beaming with happiness Kushina. Tsunade rolled Kushina out to the nursery when they got there they seen Minato holding Nozomi in his arms and making funny faces at Naruto who both are giggling away. They both smiled at him and the babies

''Your gonna have a happy family Kushi-chan'' said Tsunade and Kushina nodded

''Yes we will have a happy loving family.'' she replied.

**1 Year Later Hokage Tower**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato hasn't changed a lot in the one year since Kyuubi attacked, the village is slowly but surely getting better from the attack and he is sitting in his office waiting to go home to be with is wife and children. But right now hes' stuck fighting the worst enemy of his life the unbeatable always multiplying evil known as paperwork.

''Damn you Sarutobi now I know why you stopped me from using the seal you didn't want to take this job back and fight this evilness.'' said Minato who was glaring daggers at the paperwork hoping it would burst into flames.

'I see your still in your losing battle huh Minato'' said a voice from the window when Minato looked over leaning against the window was an older man with white spiky hair that went into a pony tail that was very long his shoulder length bangs that framed his face he also had black eyes and red lines that ran down his face from under his eyes on both sides. He wore a headband with the kanji for oil on it and a green short kimono shirt and green pants with hand guards on the back of his hands you could see mesh armor coming out from under his pants and shirt. He also had wooden geta on and red haori on and a giant scroll across his lower back. This was the 2nd of the Sannin and another of late Sarutobi's students this is Jiraiya the Toad sage of mount Myoboku and Minato's teacher/sensei and author to the all time male favorite adult porn book Icha Icha series what all women hated with a passion but when your a self claimed super pervert one really doesn't care.

''What do I owe this surprise visit from Jiraiya-sensei?'' Minato asked ''I came here about the Child of Prophecy Minato.'' he replied in a serious manner

''Sensei I already said I doubt I'm this prophecy child you keep speaking of.'' he replied back ''I know Minato I really do I believe Nozomi is though.'' said Jiraiya what surprised Minato and you could see it on his face.

''Wait...what? Why do you think that?'' he asked his former teacher.

''The Great Toad Sage once said I'll be the sensei to the one who would save the world or to the one who will destroy it.'' he said as he walked to the front of Minato's desk and placed his hands on it.

''I believe that to be Nozomi since I will take over her training as a ninja after Kakashi has her for the first few months.'' This surprised Minato even more but then Naruto came to mind ''Wait what about Naruto-kun?'' He asked him

''I'm sorry Minato but teaching Nozomi to control the Kyuubi's chakra to help her is more important then teaching him right now and her training should start as soon as possible Naruto would have to wait till shes' done and in the mean time be taught by the teachers at the academy.'' he replied back and Minato didn't look very happy about that answer either.

''Your telling me to favor one of my children over the other sensei? I highly doubt Kushina would agree to this and I don't think I would either.'' said a slightly angry Minato who was glaring at his sensei by now.

''Look Minato we teach Nozomi in the ninja arts early and by the time shes' Chunin she should have learned everything we can teach her and then we'll make it up to Naruto and teach him everything we did with her and everything will be alright.'' said Jiraiya to Minato who sighed

''I guess your right but the thing is to tell Kushina this and not be killed doing so.'' he replied with a shudder Jiraiya nodding along with him. ''Well I leave your wife to you Minato let me know how it goes.'' he said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke

''Damn you pervert you plan for me to face her alone!'' yelled Minato into his office

**Namikaze Compound**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato had come home after the talk with Jiraiya wondering how he should tell his loving yet would murder you if you try to harm her children wife Kushina about this. Minato smiled at his wife and was going through out comes in his head most leaving him in the hospital or dead either way he gets out of paperwork for awhile. ''Kushina dear can we talk for a minute.'' said a sweating and nervous Minato who turned around and smiled sweetly at him

''What is it Mina-kun?'' she asked in a loving voice he walked closer to her and took her hand and lead her into the family room and sat her down. ''Jiraiya-sensei visited today and had something to say that I sort of agree with.'' he told her and she nodded and listen closely to him

''What did that pervert want and what's this idea you seem nervous about?'' she asked he gulped and then told her everything Jiraiya had told him and they talked about. At first he thought she was taking it well then her hair started to float up and her hair split into nine strands.

_''Well least I get out of paperwork and I know Jiraiya will die slower and more painful then me least I hope.'' _thought Minato then Kushina grabbed Minato by the collar of his shirt

''So let me get this straight Minato-kun you and that pervert want to solely train Nozomi-chan and not my Naruto-chan and hope he doesn't come to hate us because you want us to favor her for now so she can be this stupid prophecy child? Is that about right Minato-kun.'' she said in a voice that got sickly sweet as she continued on and got franked nodding from said man who was sweating like a pig and praying to Kami she wouldn't make him suffer.

''Very well Minato we'll do this stupid plan or yours but if it cost me either of my children you better hope to Kami she can save you and that pervert from my wrath do I make myself clear?'' Kushina told him and she drop him to the ground.

''Yes dear crystal'' he replied

_''You better know what the hell your doing Jiraiya-sensei or we're both dead men and anyone else who get's in her way.'' _thought Minato he then looked up at Kushina as she turned around and stomped out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well this chapter one of my first fanfic so please R&R and let me know what you think I'll continue this if get some review if I don't then this will be the only chapter. **


	2. Naruto meets Kana

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other anime skill character or name's that may appear. Just my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Naruto meet's Kana **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nine Year's since Kyuubi attack October 5****th**** five days till 10****th**** birthday**

It's five day's till the 10th celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat and sealing. It was common knowledge to everyone even Naruto and Nozomi that they were the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi. Naruto the soul and Nozomi the chakra. Everything was going great in the village finally recovered back to full strength and was once again the strongest of the Five Great Nations. The civilians and ninja alike were getting ready for the Kyuubi festival and the Namikaze family were getting ready to celebrate their daughter and son's birthday.

**Namikaze Compound**

In the personal training field we see a healthy looking Kushina Namikaze who hasn't changed much in the time other then the color or her loose-fitting dress what currently dark blue and a black blouse she seen giving Kenjutsu lessons to a little 9 year old girl about to be 10 years old who has straight red hair that reaches the middle of her back and two strands that frame her face and violet color eyes like her mother with two whisker like marks on each cheek. Shes' wearing blue ninja sandals a pair of burnt orange pants with a blue stripe up the leg and a short burnt orange coat that opens with blue stripes on the arms and a white collar under the coat a dark blue short shirt showing off her stomach and lower back. This is the about to be 10year old birthday girl Nozomi Namikaze training with her mother

''Thats it Nozomi put more shoulder into the down swing.'' called her mother from the side of the training field.

While Kushina was training Nozomi in the personal area one would wonder where her son is as well to answer simply in a plain white color room with no posters and a plain white sheet and blanket bed you find a young boy same age as Nozomi wearing a black shirt under a black coat with blood red collar and stripes on the arms with matching black pants with blood red stripes down the legs and black ninja sandals. He has blonde spiky hair that has red streaks in it ocean blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

_''Five more day's Kana-chan and we can blow this joint.'' _thought the blonde

**''Whenever your ready Naru-kun.''** replied a voice inside his head. Naruto just smirked and looked out the window at the village

Flashback

**Five year's after Jiraiya talked with Minato**

After Jiraiya's hair brain scheme and talking Minato into it who then talked Kushina into it everything went fine for the first 4years but after their 5th birthdays Minato and Kushina would spend more and more time with Nozomi getting her ready to start training after her 6th birthday they didn't tell Naruto not wanting to make him jealous of his sister. Nozomi didn't like she was begin trained alone and not with her big bother (by five minutes) and she was told by her parents and her godfather Jiraiya not to tell him no matter what. When Minato and Jiraiya were busy Nozomi would learn kenjutsu from her mother or Minato had his only living student Kakashi Hatake a jonin who wore the green flack jacket blue pants and a blue long sleeved shirt with blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands he also wore a blue mask covering the lower half of his face from the nose down his konoha headband is slanted and covered his left eye and last is his silver gravity defying hair that stands up straight. He teaches her Ninjtsu when Minato-sensei or lord Jiraiya can't.

Six year old Nozomi being trained yet again by her mother Kushina while Minato worked at the office. This is the 5th time shes' being trained after their 6th birthday Naruto came into the training field and seen his mother teaching Nozomi another cool move for kenjutsu ''kaa-chan when are you going to teach me too?'' asked Naruto

''Not now Naruto your father said when your old enough we'll teach you something till then you have to wait.'' was her reply

''But thats not fair whys imouto (little sister) getting trained I'm five minutes older then her.'' said a mad Naruto who glared at his sister thinking it's her fault and his glare made her start to cry.

''Naruto Namikaze that is ENOUGH! Look at what you did to your sister go to your room and think about what you did young man.'' yelled/order Kushina in the motherly tone that all children hate. Naruto snorted then walked off to his room

''_So what I heard on our birthday was right their going to teach her and not me for some prophecy crap well forget them then I'll find away to teach myself and become stronger then them and put dad and pervy-sage in their place'' _thought Naruto who came to a sudden stop in front of his dad's study

''They won't teach me then I'll borrow from dear old dad and learn it myself.'' he said to himself before opening the door slightly to peak in to make sure it was clear then entered and started to grab scrolls for unlocking ones chakra to chakra exercises and some element scrolls that looked cool to a 6year old and one more scroll named **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **(**Shadow Clones Jutsu)** He then headed back to his room and locked the door then sat down and opened the scroll to unlock one's chakra and read it. ''Good thing I'm not a hyper active knucklehead like Nozomi or this would be hard'' Naruto said to himself after reading the scroll _'_

_'But must have been hell trying to get her to sit still to unlock her chakra for mom and dad'' _he thought to himself as he snickered to himself imaging the trouble she gave them.

Naruto sat down after laughing to himself and crossed his legs and closed his eyes trying to feel the spirit and physical energies from his body. The meditation went on for nearly an hour now as he kept trying to find his energy he was about to give up on it for now but then he felt like something was pulling at him

_''Wait that scroll said nothing about something pulling back'' _he thought in a panic but then he blacked out. When he came to he was in a sewer of some kind sitting in what he thought was water but he wasn't getting wet after looking around for a minute or two he got up and started walking down the corridor following the blue/white glowing pipes and the slightly red glowing one. After what seemed like hours of walking Naruto came into a giant room that he swore could fit the hokage mountain in it across from the tunnel he entered from was a giant golden cage.

''Well thats just odd why would there be something like that in a sewer?'' he asked himself as he walked closer to it and stopped at the bars.

Naruto looked into the darkness of the cage seeing if he could see anything he stood there for a minute then he heard what sounded like soft barely hearable crying coming from inside.

''Uh hello? Anyone there?'' he called out and the crying you barely could hear seemed to stop all of a sudden. Naruto took a deep breath and steaded his nerves and entered the cage as he walked into the darkness of the cage he kept looking left and right trying to see anything at all.

''Be great if I had some kind of light in here'' he commented to himself and just like that a fist size glowing ball of light appeared in front of him lighting about five feet around him

''Well that was cool and freaky at the same time but I'll take it'' Naruto said to himself then he noticed something move to the left like it was trying to stay out of the light.

''Um hello?'' he said as he walked towards whatever was moving but then stopped when he seen a beautiful red head woman at the edge of the light he stopped.

''Um miss are you hurt? Do you need help?'' he questioned her when she didn't say anything he walked closer to her. She backed up against the wall standing there looking at the young boy coming towards her

_**''What do I do once he finds out what I am he'll run away and I'll be left alone again'' **_this red head beauty thought,Naruto stopped three feet from her and stared at this woman who was tall like his mother but she had flawless skin that had a nice tan color to it she wore a black kimono that was held closed by a red sash but had a cut from the right hip down showing off her right leg she had DDD breasts that were barely begin kept in her kimono showing a lot of cleavage. She had long dark red hair that reached mid-thigh a heart shape face framed by two bangs that hung along side her face and the most noticable thing by Naruto were the blood red eyes with a black slitted pupils and the dark red fox ears with black tips on top of her head.

''Uh...hello...foxy girl'' said Naruto he didn't get a reply he then looked down and seen the dark red with black tip fox tails laying limp behind her he counted them and he counted nine tails.

''Wait...nine...tails.. that means...KYUUBI?'' shouted Naruto and the fox girl flinch when he started running around in circles in a panic screaming something about Kyuubi begin a beautiful fox girl what made her blush a little. Then he suddenly stopped and stared at her ''Your really Kyuubi?'' he asked her and got a nod

_''Should I say something like that useless pervy-sage would?'' _He thought to himself then remembered all the times he seen said man get a beat down by the women

_''Maybe not I like to live longer.'' _he looked at her

''Uh...so why are you stuck in this sewer?'' he asked her. **''We're in your mind Naru-kun'' **she replied and then giggled at the face Naruto made what was confuse/shock

''Wait so this is my mind?'' a nod to his question

''Well this blows can I change this place?'' he asked

**''Well it is your mind so yes you can just think of whatever you want.'' **She told him then next thing she knew the whole area was glowing a bright white and when the light final died down there was a grassy open plain with a calm cool breeze a small lake with a giant tree next to it for shade and a hill with a cave at the top of it.

''There that should do after all can't have a beautiful woman like you living in a sewer right kyuu-chan?'' said Naruto who made Kyuubi blush even more then before and she nodded not trusting her voice at that moment.

Naruto sat down by the lake under the tree and looked at Kyuubi. ''Just gonna stand there or gonna sit down?'' he asked her and she slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

**''Are you sure you wanna sit next to me or even talk to me Naru-kun? I did attack your village and I'm a demon queen'' **she ask/told him

''I don't think you are I mean if your really mean and nasty like everyone said you'd have attack me soon as I walked into the cage.'' he told her and she nodded

''So no need to worry Kyuu-chan I'll be your friend I need one to just like you do.'' he said with a small sad smile on his face remembering the people who stayed away from him but not Nozomi cause the village sees him as Kyuubi reincarnated and her as the hero who stole it's power.

Kyuubi reached over and pulled Naruto into a hug **''I'm sorry Naru-kun if I didn't let my guard down that man with yellow snake eyes wouldn't of done whatever he did to me to make me attack''** at that comment Naruto looked up at her

''What do you mean Kyuu-chan?'' he asked her

**''I was in my den sleeping having a wonderful dream'' **she started to drool a little and a slight nose bleed on remembering her dream but snapped out of it when Naruto coughs

**''Oh sorry anyways I was dreaming and then I woke when I sensed someone enter my den it was a man but all I could see were these yellow snake like eyes and then a strange evil laughter I guess then everything went red and the next thing I knew I was in that cage.'' **She told him and he nodded

''I see so someone tricked you into attacking, sounds kind of like what my parents and godfathers' doing to me'' he said.

**''I know I seen your memories I'm sorry but if you want I'll help you I know a lot of ninja thingys'' **she told him cheerfully Naruto stared at her in shock before jumping up

''REALLY Kyuu-chan you'll help me?'' he asked in excitement

**''Yes Naru-kun I will...but can you call me Kana-chan? It's my name'' **she asked him Naruto nodded to her

''Sure no problem Kana-chan'' he said to her with a fox like smile that made her blush she then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made Naruto blush in return and her to giggle before he passed out.

Flashback Ends

Since then Naruto and Kana could talk through the mental link she opened up she helped him unlock his chakra and even helped him with the chakra exercises and some of the element jutsu he borrowed from his suppose to be father but the best one was the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **since the knowledge and experience the clones gained from kata's to jutsu and chakra mastering come back to the user.

She also helped him out with his pranks to test his stealth skills out with the added bonus of making dear old dad cry like a baby from the double to triple paperwork he caused the bastard and speaking of said man.

**Hokage Tower**

Minato sitting at his desk slamming his head into it over and over mumbling something about evil paperwork that keeps multiplying and son being sent to punish him by Kami itself.

**Somewhere Far Far away**

A very beautiful woman with fair flawless skin wearing a white kimono and has long white hair is laughing her ass off watching Minato suffer through a crystal ball. **''you deserve it for favoring one child all on the words of that pervert!'' **All that could be heard from the women was maniacal laughter.

**Konoha **

It's late evening and Narutos' walking down the street after leaving his house in his hand he has some letters hes' going to have sent to people he considered real family. _''You don't think they will come hunt me down and drag me back do you Kana-chan?'' _he thought/asked her

_**''**_**I can't say for sure on all of them but I know for sure when we make our escape you better run fast and far cause if your caught by her not even the Namikaze funds could buy you enough dango to save your ass**_**''**_ she replied back and Naruto shudder at what would happen to him if "SHE" caught him.

**At some bar **

A purple pineapple shape haired women sneezes then glares at the men laying on the ground around her that she finished beating down for trying to hit on her. ''Okay what one of you spineless wimps are talking about me? HUH? Speak up or my snakes will have some fun.'' she yells at them with an insane smirk on her face and she pulls out a kunai.

**Back With Naruto**

_''I just hope they understand why I'm doing this and don't come to bring me back I wouldn't want to fight any of them if I can avoid it'' _he thought to her

_**''**_**I know Naru-kun but we'll cross that bridge when we get there for now lets just focus on the plan to get out of this village**_**'' **_he nodded his head and agreed with her as he continued to walk toward the mail station he couldn't hand them the letters in person he didn't have the heart for it or the strength to get away if they read them to early and came after him or told his unless parents.

_**''**_**Five days Naru-kun then we're out of here all you got to do is hold on for five more days and we're free**_**'' **_said Kana

_''Your right five more and we can paint this town as we escape from it'' _replied/thought Naruto who was trying to hold back his laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's Chapter 2 kind of gives you some into why naruto's leaving and how he meet's kyuubi in this case kana anyways till next chapter.**


	3. The Escape

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other anime skill character or name's that may appear. Just my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Note: **Alright now some peoples' reviews asked somethings so heres a brief Q&A

**Q: Is there a pairing?**

**A:** I haven't made one yet since lets face it at the moment Naruto is about 10years old and the OC (whos male) hasn't been added yet either. Also I don't know if I should make it harem or single pairing story.

**Q: More of a statement but a few said he shouldn't forgive jiraiya, minato, kushina**

**A: **He won't be, no matter how much ass kissing they do by the time they find him it'll be to late

**Q: should give him a dojutsu like the Rinnegan to match his sister's in terms of power **

**A:** I'm thinking about a new type of bloodline/dojutsu for him even with the rinnegan as powerful as it is been used a lot so maybe thinking about something that hasn't been used a lot or something new.

**Q:** **the letter make it sound like a chase scene in the making**

**A:** sorry if people thought that I wanted it to sound more like he was mailing the letters to those who he cares about and they will get the letters after he's already gone as to inform them it's not their fault he left. But they know him so well that if he was to hand them over in person they would know something was up.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: The Escape **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**October 9****th**** the day before their 10****th**** birthdays**

Naruto was sitting in his room pissed as hell at his supposedly father Minato and slightly but not totally at his mother Kushina. _''I can't believe that prick would do that I mean hell I wasn't staying but this sure as hell makes me want to leave if I was. I'm going to leave him with so much paperwork and clean up he'll have a mental break down that bastard!''_ he thought to himself.

**''Well at least she tried to defend you somewhat Naru-kun. Even if she did cave.'' **came the sweet voice of Kana from inside his head.

_''I know but to think he'd do that even after all this other shit makes me sick to even think I share the same genes as him.'' _he replied

**''I'm sorry Naru-kun if I had my powers I would try to alter them but most of it is lock away in your sister so I can't help you.'' **was the answer he got back from a sad sounding Kana.

_''It's not your fault Kana-chan at least you won't leave me right?'' _Naruto said/asked her.

_'_**'Never Naru-kun I'll always be here for you just come a calling any time'' **Kana insured him.

Naruto nodded at her reply and had a smile on his face but was still pissed off at what he over heard after his return home and was trying his best not to jump in Minato's face and start a fight. Plus it helped when another voice in your head was trying to keep you claim and not do something rash that might cause one to spill the beans on a plan to leave.

Flashback

**The last four days.**

After Naruto sent the letters to be sent out two or three days after he planned to leave he headed to his favorite place to eat even though he hated the fact he shared something with his family. But not much you can do when you have a ramen addiction besides going and stuffing your face with it like he was planning on doing at Ichiraku Ramen. After about a ten minute walk he entered a small ramen stand and took is normal seat since he was one of their best customers.

''Ah welcome Naruto my boy what can I get you today.'' said the elderly man behind the counter.

The elderly man had gray hair under a white cook hat he also had a white shirt and white pants under a white apron he had on a warm smile and his eyes were squinted so you couldn't make out the color. This was Teuchi Ichiraku

''Hello oji-san (think that means uncle) two miso ramen to start please'' replied Naruto.

From the back came out a beautiful teenage girl who had a slender frame and fair skin but like Teuchi was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves folded up and pants but had a dark blue apron on and a bright white bandanna covering some of her long brown hair but kept it out of her brown eyes this was the old cook's daughter Ayame Ichiraku and acting big sister to Naruto.

''Oh Naruto-kun your here didn't know that if I did would of came out to greet you faster'' said the teenager

''Hi Ayame-oneechan how is your day?'' greeted a happy Naruto one of the few places he was happy.

''Just fine Naruto-kun'' she replied as she placed her elbows on the counter ''so five days to the big 10 huh?'' she asked him.

Naruto's happy aura suddenly faded a bit ''Yeah joy huh wonder if I'll get a useful present this year or another history book from my mother and the shaft from Minato again.'' he replied with distaste

Ayame and Teuchi knew he wasn't joking since they over heard Nozomi or Kushina talking about her gifts but hardly heard anything about Naruto's other then some new history book his mother got him. What both would give Nozomi a free ramen bowl but would treat Naruto to a full week of free ramen what made him somewhat happy but free food could only do so much to lift one's spirit.

''So this is where you been hiding Naru-chan?'' came a soft gentle voice from the flaps of the store

The three looked up and standing at the entrance was a gorgeous woman with fair skin and a slender frame onyx black eyes and midnight black hair that reached her lower back with two bangs that framed the sides of her face. She was wearing a black blouse with a matching dress and blue ninja sandals.

''Well good day Miss Uchiha'' said Teuchi with a smile

''Now now what have I told you about that Teuchi-san'' she replied

''Right right then Mikoto-san. How are you?'' he said

The now named Mikoto Uchiha smiled at the ramen duo and looked at Naruto and gave him a small kind smile before walking over and sitting beside him. (Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet if at all be a surprise if it does)

''Just looking for little Naru-chan can I have a shrimp ramen please?'' she said and ordered from them.

Teuchi nodded and went into the back to make her order while Ayame watched from the counter to see what was going to happen and noticed Naruto looked like he was trying to hide his face in the ramen. What made her wonder what he was doing since last she heard him and her were great friends.

''You been avoiding me and Itachi for awhile now Naru-chan want to tell me why? We both miss you terrible'' she asked him with a small smile still on her face.

Naruto just kept staring into him ramen not sure what to do in the end he looked up at her with his foxy grin in place ''Nothing Mikoto-kaasan just been busy with stuff that's all sorry if I worried you or Itachi-oniisan'' he told her. (big brother think that stands for let me know if I'm right please)

What she knew was fake and he was trying to hide something but she wouldn't press it. So she just nodded her head and kept smiling kindly at him ''Okay Naru-chan but if anythings wrong you can come to me or Itachi any time'' she reminded him.

''I will Mikoto-kaasan but I got to run see you in a few days for the party.'' he said as he paid his ramen and ran out of there as fast as he could so she wouldn't question him further.

_''What are you planning Naru-chan? I just hope whatever it is makes you happy.'' _she thought to herself before eating the ramen after it was place down before Naruto ran out.

The next four days Naruto spent it in a training ground that was well hidden and normally not visited. He worked on the making his chakra exercises to make his reserves bigger but was having trouble with just the leaf floating. tree walking, and water walking the scroll covered.

_''I need more exercises to help my reserves. Do you know any Kana-chan?''_ he thought/asked her.

**''I'm sorry Naru-kun I don't but we could go visit his study again and take a look.'' **she replied back

_''Thats just it I have but there was nothing else in there about chakra exercises so thats why we are stuck with the ones we know since I can't go into a ninja wear store to buy a book since they throw me out.'' _he thought back more bitterly towards the end.

Naruto sighed to himself and packed up the gear he was using and headed home to see if he could find something. After he got back home he walked to the training field to see if he could get something from Kushina or even if he hated it Minato. As he walked up to the door he seen the door cracked open and could hear his parents talking he stopped at the door.

''I was thinking after Nozomi's birthday having her sign the toad contract and maybe teaching her my **Rasengan**'' said Minato to Kushina.

Kushina looked surprised that she would be learning something like that so early and adding to that having her sign the summoning contract of the toads one of Konoha three great summons. Naruto was standing behind the door hands balled into fists his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

_''Yeah figures he'd do that for his little girl that a worthless man'' _he thought bitterly to himself

''I'm also going to announce Nozomi as clan heir tomorrow on her birthday.'' Minato said

Naruto's eyes widen at this but somewhere knew deep down he would do that to him. Kushina's jaw was hanging open not believing what he just said signing the toads maybe teaching her the **Rasengan **more of a stretch but okay but to take away the only thing Naruto had to his name and giving it to Nozomi now that didn't sit well with her.

''What the HELL is wrong with you Minato! I've been going along with this plan of your's and that pervert no problem I could sort of see this child of prophecy stuff but to take away Naruto's heir status. That is worst then the crap we've already done to him!'' shouted Kushina at her dimwit husband

''Who's stronger between them Kushina?'' Minato asked her

''Nozomi'' she replied

''Who's the smarter one between them?'' he asked

''….Nozomi..'' she reluctantly replied

''Who knows more about the working of this clan?'' he asked again

''Nozomi'' she replied with her head down

''Yes thats why she's going to be clan heir and not Naruto she's stronger smarter and better equiped to run this clan then he is'' he told her in a clan head / hokage like tone.

''Alright dear you have a point'' said a defeated sounding Kushina.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard yet again his supposedly father went and screwed him yet again and that useless woman giving in to that moron's demands. He turned around and headed to his room in a hurry wanting to get as far away as he could from them and to finish his planning.

Flashback Ends

That's why Naruto is sitting in his room pissed beyond hell trying his best to control himself so not to run out of his room and cause trouble before he can escape this crap family and village.

**''We should go to bed Naru-kun tomorrow is the big day and our freedom'' **said Kana-chan

_''Your right like normal Kana-chan'' _said/thought a slightly claimer Naruto.

Naruto changed into his sleeping clothes and climbed into bed going over the plan in his head to make sure everything he planned was set and ready to go. _''Soon as the party starts it's going to be a blast''_ he chuckled to himself before letting darkness claim him and drifted to sleep.

The next morning the village was busy more then normal people setting up table's in the square putting up a music stage and booths for beat the Kyuubi style games. Everyone on the street's were smiling and laughing till they seen Naruto walking down the road most glared at him some whispering why the Hokage and his wife kept that thing around themselves and the village hero Nozomi. That it should have been put out of everyone's misery along time ago. What Naruto would keep walking and return the glares he got not caring what these bigots thought or said.

_''Few more hours and you all will get a real surprise'' _he thought to himself

**''And what a great surprise it'll be for them''** replied Kana

Then they started to chuckle darkly which made some people step away from him. After all when the pranking king of hell started a dark chuckle it guaranteed they were screwed in some way or form. What made Naruto and Kana smirk with an evil twinkle in their eyes. Naruto headed off to the private training ground so he could be alone and away from these people who he disliked greatly.

As he entered the training field he felt something was off and looked around and thanks to Kana telling him to duck he narrowly missed a kunai that sailed past his head and was planted into a near by tree.

''What did I do this time Anko-oneechan?'' (older sister) he asked as he looked at a tree across from where he entered.

On the tree was yet another beautiful woman with fair skin a more hourglass frame rather then a slender one she had a sinister smile on her face and a mischievous sparkle in her pupil-less brown eyes purple hair that was in a pony tail that gave it a pineapple shape bangs on both sides of her face and across her forehead that covered her headband.

She wore a pair of blue ninja sandals pale gray shin guards that lead up to a dark orange mini-skirt with a blue belt around her waist a brown trench coat that reached her knees and a fitted mesh body suit under that showed off most of her DD and left little to the imagination.

Last was a snake tooth on a thick cord around her neck she was Anko Mitarashi former student to the last Sannin who turned traitor and because of it was a village pariah one reason she got along so great with Naruto and was like a big sister to him.

''Hello Naru-chan you been voiding me all week long now what are you going to do to make up for hurting my feelings?'' she said with a smirk that didn't bold well for him.

''Uh wha..what can I get you onee-chan?'' asked a sweating Naruto knowing if he didn't do something she would more then likely make him suffer.

She jumped out of the tree landing on the ground and vanished appearing behind Naruto with a kunai in hand pressing it against his cheek.

''Dango all I can eat right now or else...'' she let the threat hang in the air

Gulping Naruto nodded his head so fast it was a blur hoping she wouldn't use him for target practice again. She smiled and patted him on the back before dragging him away to the dango palace her favorite hang out.

''Let's go all the dango I can eat'' Anko shouted in a child like manor and she dragged a crying Naruto behind her who knew his wallet would take a hit.

**-Hours later an hour before the birthday party-**

Naruto walking home with his head down low crying to himself over his nearly empty wallet but thanks to the dango and sake and some good lies from Kana he got of his Anko-oneechan questions fairly easy what was a surprise but then with the amount of sake she had he wasn't totally shocked.

He entered his home for the last time and headed straight up stairs to his room and packed everything he needed or owned which wasn't as much as a 10year old should have. He waited in his room till the party had started and was going on for about 20minutes before sneaking out the window so he wouldn't be seen by anyone there.

_''It's time to go Kana-chan'' _he thought to her

**''Yes Naru-kun let's go do you know where to go once we get out?'' **she asked him

_''Once we get past the gate head south towards the Land of Claws'' _he said back (I don't know if thats right but it is in this fic)

**''Okay Naru-kun let's go!''** she shouted back in happiness since they were finally getting free.

Naruto made his way to the gate and hide in the shadows watching the guards getting ready to act after another 15minutes he figured Minato would be making his announcement. He then flared his chakra to activate the paper bombs he had set up through out the village.

**Meanwhile at Namikaze Compound**

The party was going great till Minato had stood up and asked for everyone to settle down he had something to announce to everyone.

''Thank you everyone who came but I like to announce that I have made Nozomi the birthday girl that she will be my heir and next leader of the Namikaze clan.'' Minato said with pride

Most of the other clan head and their partners looked surprised at the news the clan heirs looked happy for Nozomi who were her age that are her friends. Mikoto looked very disappointed and glared at Kushina her now going to be former best friend.

_''How could he do that to Naru-chan or she let him. Shes' become to spineless as a house wife'' _thought an angry Mikoto.

Her son Sasuke Uchiha a young boy around Nozomi and Naruto age who wore white shorts blue ninja sandals and a high collar blue shirt who like his mother had onyx black eyes and black hair that looked like a duck's ass.

_''Serves that loser right trying to steal an elite Uchiha like myself mother'' _thought the stuck up prick.

Kushina looked sad at the news but didn't say anything but before anyone else could say or do anything a large explosion went off in the study of the main house shaking the house followed by even more explosions going off through the village its.

''What the hell is going on!'' shouted Minato

When the explosions started to go off the gate guards ran towards the town square to make sure everyone who was there was fine but shortly after they left their post a short blonde 10year old made a run for the gate and without any guards had no trouble getting through it and out into the forest.

''Hope they like my parting gift'' said Naruto running through the wood's trying to keep his laughter in check till he made it to the border of the Land of Fire and past it what shouldn't be to hard since he stole the patrol routes from his dad's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll leave it here for now hope was as good as the last 2 chapter's. Now the question is were the explosions real paper bombs or fakes? **


	4. Change of the Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other anime skill character or name's that may appear. Just my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Change of the Prophecy**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been five hours since the explosions rocked Konoha first one started at the Namikaze compound then they started at the civilian's own businesses all owned by people who refused service to Naruto. From them it moved to homes of the civilians who owned said business all the way up to the town square where the Kyuubi festival was going on at the moment the explosions started.

Nozomi's birthday party was canceled not long after the first shock came followed by a thick hard to see in smoke from somewhere in the back of the house. Since nothing could be seen the clan heads and heirs there left shorty after all heading back to their own compounds to secure them to make sure their own clan members and secrets were safe.

Minato went to his study and when he got there he found the door on the ground and everything in the study destroyed from a paper bomb. Kushina and Nozomi seeing the sight of the study and a shock Minato ran to the family library when they got there and opened the door their jaws had hit the floor.

Everything in the family library was ruined the room was covered in neon pink and yellow paint that stained everything even somehow got between the book and rolled up scroll pages. Minato was pissed at the state of his study and the family library and headed off to the Hokage Tower to find out what the hell was going on in the village.

The only problem about that was that most of the ninjas were either busy trying to unglued the civilians and ninjas who didn't dodge fast enough who were also hit with a neon paint bomb followed by a glue bomb or their own ninja themselves who were drunk at the celebration and now glued to a wall or near by chair. The worst part of the celebration was that someone had laced all the food and drink with laxatives and those who ate or drank there were now glued to something or someone near them.

The ninjas being as careful as possible since some civilians and ninjas alike have reported more prank bombs hidden that had triggers to them and the Anbu couldn't be called for help since every entrance and exit in the Anbu head quarters were also glued shut. The only Anbu that could help were those not super glued in the head quarters and there wasn't many either.

While this was all going on far away from the village a blonde with red streaks in his hair who in a black and red outfit with three whisker marks on each cheek was knelt down hiding behind a large boulder waiting for the Konoha ninja patrol to pass by what didn't take every long to see a jonin leading a three man team of chunin maybe even genin past.

He waited about twenty minutes after they past just to make sure it was clear and run towards the border what didn't take him more then ten or fifteen minutes to reach and past into the Land of Grass he knew it would take him roughly one or two days to reach the Land of Claws where he wanted to go since they weren't on friendly terms with Konoha so he be somewhat be safe there for a time.

When night had fallen Naruto had stopped to set up camp he gathered up the dry wood he needed and dug a small hole to start it using flint and a kunai. He remembered back about two months after his sixth birthday how he met the two of the very few people he seen as family that taught him something like the right way to camp.

Flashback

**Two Months After Naruto and Nozomi Sixth Birthday**

After he met Kana he had trained in chakra exercises with her help but he lost track of time and trained well into the late night and when he finally finished his last round of tree walking he had headed home to find the gate locked and the security seal on that stopped him from getting inside. One would freak out but this wasn't new to him in fact this was the fourth time he been locked out since he was five only problem was it was cold this night and the hole he would normal hide in that was under a tree to keep warm wasn't going to cut it.

He walked away from the Namikaze compound and made his way towards the private training grounds hoping to find something to keep warm. But when he had turned the corner he ran into someone and fell over.

''I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going'' said a cold Naruto who was rubbing his arm's all he was wearing was a light coat and a short sleeved shirt and pants since the days time the even in winter time not cold enough to completely bundle up.

''My my Naru-chan why are you out here in this cold weather?'' asked a gentle voice

He looked up and realized it was Mikoto Uchiha the wife of Fugaku Uchiha the clan head of the Uchiha clan and a man he didn't trust in the least and mother of Sasuke Uchiha a boy who acted much like his father thinking he was an elite and no one could beat him and the other son he did like Itachi Uchiha who he liked and helped him out at times.

''Oh hello Uchiha-sama just out for an evening walk'' he said to her with a grin.

Mikoto was a smart women and a mother so she knew when a child was trying to lie to her or get out of trouble but she didn't understand why he would be out this late or trying to do either to her then she noticed him shaking badly and she knew he been out here awhile.

''Naru-chan answer me honestly can you get into your home or did they lock you out?'' she questioned him.

She knew she was right when he started to look around like he was trying to find someway to get out of trouble or make an escape so she knelt down to eye level to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

''Now Naru-chan please tell me the truth you won't get in trouble I promise'' she told him.

''I...I was locked out and the seals are on so I can't get in'' he told her in a sad voice.

He looked at her and could see she was mad as hell but didn't know if it was at him or what so he tried to shrink as best he could under her gaze.

_''I hope she not mad at me I don't think I did anything to make her mad'' _he thought to himself

**''I don't think she mad at you Naru-kun not by the look in her eyes''** said Kana trying to reinsure him.

_''How could they forget he wasn't home or even lock him out for that matter. Damn you Kushina I'm going to make sure you get a piece of my mind tomorrow'' _Mikoto thought to herself.

She stood up and smiled kindly at Naruto then she turn around and started to walk towards the Uchiha district. Naruto looked sad that she was leaving just like that till all of a sudden she stopped about after five feet and then she turned around and smiled at him.

''Well come alone Naru-chan your coming home with me and staying the night'' she told him with a warming smile.

''But Sasuke doesn't like me Mikoto-sama and I think Mr. Uchiha doesn't like me around either you know that me and him always fight and I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you and Mr. Uchiha'' he told her.

It was quite common that Sasuke and Naruto would fight whenever they were around each other cause much like his father they both believed Naruto was the Kyuubi reincarnate and had no trouble showing it when he was alone. What Naruto didn't know was that Mikoto and even Itachi would scold Sasuke for the way he acted and she would even put a hurting on Fugaku too. (He not brave against his wife in this)

Naruto nodded and ran after her and fell into step with her and she lead him to the Uchiha district the guards didn't stop Naruto since he was with Mikoto after they reached her home they entered it and so sooner had they done so Sasuke came running out of a room and seen his mom and then Naruto and his happy face turn to a scowl.

''What are you doing here loser?'' Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

''Sasuke! Where are your manners young man'' scolded Mikoto.

Two more men came out an older man and a younger one had to be late teens the older one had Fugaku Uchiha had shoulder length black hair and onyx black eyes he had creases below his eyes and was wearing a gray kimono with the clan crest on the back.

The other man who had black onyx eyes and black hair in a low pony tail that rested between his shoulder blades bangs that were centre parted that framed the sides of his face that ended at his chin the most noticing thing was the long creases like his father under his eyes. He wore a black shirt with the clan crest on the back matching sandals and tan color pants with bandages around his wrists and ankles.

Who Naruto knew was Itachi Uchiha older brother to Sasuke and oldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku and beside Mikoto one of the only other ones who didn't treat him like a pariah. Fugaku and Sasuke were starring at Naruto clearly with anger and hate on their face's Itachi had walked up and forehead poked his little brother Sasuke with two fingers and Mikoto stared back at Fugaku with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

''Something wrong Fugaku? I thought Naruto since he was locked out tonight could stay here till morning or whenever hes' ready to leave'' she said to him with that same smile on her face.

Then she turned her gaze to Sasuke and with the same sickly sweet smile and voice asked him if there was going to be a problem with Naruto staying both young men and older man shook their heads in the negative so fast one would think their heads were gonna fly off their shoulders. Just then the smile and voice changed back to normal and the tense aura was gone.

''That's great news now then Itachi-kun could you please get Naru-chan some of Sasuke's clothes and show him to to the bath'' she said in a pleasant voice.

Itachi nodded his head and looked at Naruto with a nice smile on his face like his mother. ''This way Naruto-kun'' he said and lead him off to the washroom.

That night was one of the happiest Naruto had in the last two years Mikoto would smile and be kind to him and laugh at his jokes or even hug him when he told a sad story. For once he knew what it was like to have a caring mother. Itachi even though didn't out right show it would put a hand on Naruto's shoulder during his sad stories and even a small smile on his normal set in stone face at his jokes. All in all Naruto loved begin with them but he didn't care for Sasuke and Fugaku who would peer into the room from time to time and scowl at him but then turn tail and run when Mikoto would whip her head around with that same sickly sweet smile.

The next morning Mikoto had woke Naruto up with a gentle shake and made him breakfast which he ate with a happy smile which made Sasuke glare dagger's at him. It was just the three of them since Itachi and Fugaku had ninja police duties so left early. After breakfast Mikoto sent Sasuke off to another Uchiha home to study clan things and took Naruto home.

''So is your mother and father both home Naru-chan?'' ask Mikoto

Naruto shook his head no ''By this time mina..father at the tower and kush...mother home'' he told her.

She didn't miss the slip up but didn't push it either she thought if he wanted to tell her he'd do it when he was ready too. After a good thirty minutes walk they reached the gates of the Namikaze compound and after Mikoto placed a hand on his shoulder they entered and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and they waited a few minutes till a maid came and opened it.

''May I help you Mikoto-sama? Is that...boy causing you trouble my lady?'' said the maid with distaste when she said boy.

Naruto glared at her and Mikoto didn't miss the way she called him that

''I want to talk to Kushina and if I hear you say that at Naru-chan again well let's just say nothing good will come of it'' Mikoto said in way to sweet voice.

''Ri...right...sorry Mikoto-sama right this way'' stutter the nervous maid.

They were lead to the back of the house to the training ground where Kushina was once again training Nozomi but they stopped once they seen them enter the field.

''Ah Mikoto what to I owe the pleasure?'' asked a happy Kushina and she walked over.

''Oh nothing much Kushina just came by to drop off Naru-chan'' she replied.

Nozomi and Kushina both had a confused look on their faces at that comment.

''What do you mean drop off Mikoto? He was here all night...right Naruto?'' she asked not sounding very sure at the end.

Naruto shook his head in the negative and took a step behind Mikoto not sure what his mother would say or do. He wasn't expecting the shock look on her face and then it slowly to change to one the look like she realized she hadn't seen him all of yesterday evening.

''I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know Minato-kun locked up the house and you weren't in it if I had known I would of left the gate unlocked at least'' Kushina said to him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that comment even Nozomi looked at her mother in shock that she said she would at the least left the gate unlocked. What happened next none of them expected Mikoto grabbed Kushina by her blouse and slammed her against the wall.

''If you or that...man do this to Naru-chan again especially when it's that cold at night I'll end our friendship so fast and make sure everyone and I mean everyone knows what you two did and THEN I'll rip you two too pieces myself'' she said to her in a sickly sweet voice that was also ice cold and got colder and she went on and all of them swore they could see a oni mask floating behind her.

Naruto's jaw was hanging open and in total awe struck Nozomi couldn't believe someone was handling her mother like that and Kushina well she was to scared and knew somewhere deep down Mikoto wasn't bluffing and was right so just nodded at her.

Mikoto smiled and dropped Kushina on her ass and nodded. ''That's good cause our friendship means a lot to me Kushina'' she said with the same scarey smile.

After she left Naruto looked up to her like her own mother and whenever he had free time he be around her and or Itachi both would take time to teach him thing's like Mikoto teaching him to cook and organize and Itachi would teach him better way's to work his chakra exercises and the right way's to camp and how to camp in snow or rain if need be. To him she was his mother and he was his older brother and they loved having him around but not all Fugaku and Sasuke would try to chase him off and most times would get scared shitless by Mikoto or she'd down right beat them.

Flashback Ends

The next morning Naruto had made a quick breakfast like Mikoto showed him and used a simple earth jutsu to bury the fire remains Itachi taught him and then continued his run to the Land of Claws. Knowing in another day the people he cared about would get their letter's and cause dear old Minato and Kushina some hell maybe then his mother would act like one after they had words with her.

**Konoha**

It's been a day since the explosions and the village had claimed down greatly most of the paint glue or smokes bombs were gone mostly from poor saps setting them off there were a few still around some unlucky bastard would trigger. Mikoto was with Itachi and Anko all three knew this had to be Naruto but they couldn't very well ask him since they couldn't find him which was making them worried.

Kushina was with Nozomi helping with the clean up of the village and their own home cursing the evil mad man or men behind these paint bombs that used some of the hardest to clean type of paint around. Minato was in his office doing his best at handing out missions and trying to put together who did this or why cause so far nothing seemed to be missing or at the least nothing important to him anyway.

Just then a cloud of smoke burst up in front of Minato and Jiraiya appeared with a disturbed look on his face what Minato noticed and quirked and eye-brow at. After another minute or so Jiraiya had placed his arms across his chest and looked at Minato's eyes.

''Where Naruto?'' he stated

Minato's eyes widen and realized he hasn't seen him since well now that he thought about it he couldn't remember the last time and from the face he made Jiraiya knew it.

''You don't know do you'' Jiraiya said.

Minato nodded

''This isn't good not in the least'' he said.

''Whats wrong Jiraiya-sensei?'' Minato asked

Jiraiya signed and run the side of his head and looked back at Minato ''We screwed up the prophecy changed'' he said in an all to serious voice.

Minato started to sweat ''Wh...What do you mean sensei? Please don't tell me we got it wrong cause if we did we're dead men''

''It's no longer I will train the one of light who will either save or destroy the world Minato'' he said

Minato took a long hard gulp and wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this knowing it very well could be his death.

''Whats...whats...it say now sensei?'' he asked

Jiraiya signed again ''The light will have two souls and be left to fend for himself the light will then strike out on his own where his path will cross the one of darkness together they will either save or damn the world''

''Wait...his and in a him? As in a BOY!'' shouted Minato at the end and got a nod in return.

_''Kushi-chan so going to kill us when she find's out we screwed this up so badly'' _Minato thought to himself

''Wait he will cross paths with the one of darkness?'' Minato asked

Jiraiya nodded ''Yeah I don't know either but we have to find Naruto and keep an eye on him and start his training'' he said

Minato nodded and got up him and Jiraiya left the tower to go to the Namikaze compound to hopefully make up ten year's of mistreatment to poor Naruto but little did they know it was already too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well hope this was a good chapter did little more on naruto past not much left on the flash backs for him another one of two and the OC will be introduce soon enough so stay tune to find our who the darkness. **


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other anime skill character or name's that may appear. Just my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha October 14****th**

The people of Konoha were walking the streets all rather happy with themselves it has been four days since the explosions happened and finally yesterday the aftermath has been cleaned up. Now normally this would make people happy but it seems the civilians were just down right bursting with happiness and the reason to why was because they have found out one of the village pariahs was finally gone.

The worst one they knew too Naruto Namikaze the pranking king of hell himself the Kyuubi reincarnation they didn't know if he ran away what they kind of hoped or if they finally drove him off. Deep down they kind of hoped someone did the whole bomb distraction to kidnap him which if they did they didn't care as long as they didn't get Nozomi.

By this time everyone would be having a party going on to celebrate losing a pariah but they couldn't or wouldn't because they were all to scared. So all they did was walk around with happy smiles and way to cheery personalities. Now as to why they were scared well that would be simple cause the Hokage and even their famous lord Jiraiya was in the hospital and wasn't from duty related injuries either.

**Konoha Hospital **

Jiraiya laid in a full body bandage's covering both arms and legs his torso and head. The worst thing was the cast around his neither region and he looked like he was in some major pain. Well so would you if you just had the stuffing beat out of you no more then two days ago and the doctor and nurse were threaten to be joining him if they gave him any kind of pain killers.

Now how he got like this well that be explained after we check in on good old Minato. Whos laying in the bed across from Jiraiya also like him he is wrapped up in dozens of bandages in major pain cause like his dear sensei the doctor and nurse were threaten bodily harm if they gave him pain killers but he has a completely destroyed look on his face like someone had ripped out his soul or heart. If he had one that is after his actions one would question that.

Flashback

**Konoha three days ago**

After Jiraiya had returned and told Minato the new prophecy they had rushed back to the Namikaze compound to find Naruto. They had hoped to fix their screw up and start to train him at this point they do anything to fix it and hopefully before Kushina found out or they were dead men walking. They entered the compound and Minato had gone up to Naruto's room and knocked on the door.

''Naruto? Are you in?'' he asked but got no answer.

''I'm coming in Naruto'' he said after a minute and entered the room.

The room was a plain white no posters no color even the bed was plain white pillow blanket sheet everything and looked like it hasn't been slept in for a day maybe even more only thing with color was the small brown desk and chair in the room corner. Minato knew something wasn't right and ran out of the room and back downstairs and told Jiraiya who was also starting to panic since both didn't have a clue where he was at or even if he was safe.

''What do we do Jiraiya-sensei?'' questioned Minato

''I don't know Minato we don't know any of his hang outs or who are his friends'' he replied and got a nod from Minato.

Minato stood there with jiraiya both trying to think of somewhere he could be sweating the idea he was kidnapped cause if he was then whoever took him would have had 24hour head start already what was a really bad thing. But what he feared more then that was to face Kushina and possible Mikoto since Minato was told what she did to Kushina by her and he in turn told jiraiya who said it'll blow over in time. Kami he hoped so cause Kushina was going to be bad enough to face but a pissed off Mikoto he was sure they be dead by week end.

No sooner had they thought that did they regret it cause in came through the door was no other then Kushina and Nozomi who were covered in paints and glue here and there from helping finish up the clean up. Jiraiya started to sweat and take steps backward trying to get to the back door and Minato stood there frozen in place praying to anyone he didn't have to do this now.

''Minato-kun? Why are you home so early?'' ask Kushina.

''Yeah daddy the clean up just finished I'm sure there is a lot of paperwork'' added Nozomi

They noticed the look on his face and in his eyes and then Jiraiya behind him looking for an exit and slowly backing up. They knew something was wrong and they knew deep down wasn't good and someone both felt it had to do with Naruto. Minato lead them to the family room and made sure to grab a hold of Jiraiya's arm and dragged him with figuring if he was going down sure as hell wasn't going alone.

Minato had told them that Naruto was missing and none of them knew where he was at Kushina moved so fast one would of thought she used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) **and slammed Minato against the wall so hard it left spider cracks in it and the rage of a mother clear in her eyes and on her face as she grabbed a hold of Minato's collar and lifted him off the ground.

''Your telling me Naruto is missing and you don't know where he is?'' she asked in a voice filled with anger and dread.

He nodded and started to sweat even more Nozomi narrowed her eyes at him. Then darted from her seat and ran towards the door. Kushina looked at her daughter heading for the door.

''Where are you going Nozo-chan?'' she asked her.

''To find nii-chan with or without you and if I can't I'll be showing you both how much of Kyuubi chakra I can control'' she stated to them with her back turned at them with an icy voice.

Kushina dropped Minato on his ass and followed her daughter out of the house to look for him with her.

''We should gather everyone we can Minato and also look for him'' Jiraiya said and got a nod from Minato before both headed to the tower to gather everyone they could.

They gathered everyone from Kakashi, Anko, Mikoto and Itachi even clan head's were gathered to help look for him Kakashi was more interested in reading his porn book then listening it seemed and no one knew how but he was striped down to his boxers hung upside down and his book burn in front of his face all in 30-40seconds by a royally pissed off Anko and Mikoto. What made every other man there take big step's back from them not wanting to gain their wrath knowing how much they cared for him. Sure didn't help much either with Itachi looking like he was ready to pull out his tanto and start slashing if someone tried.

After that everyone made sure to give their all in the look for Naruto they looked in the red light area the sewers even in the area that still had traces of Kyuubi chakra that was deadly to live in if you stayed to long. After 24 hours of searching it was confirmed by a Inuzuka squad he was alone and left through a gate that was the less guarded of them. They were able to track him to the border and into the Land of Grass but after that they couldn't find a trace.

After they reported back and told the Hokage who then informed the village and his family well didn't end to well the village smiled and praise the Hokage for driving away the demon child and a devastated looking Nozomi and Kushina went home and waited to get Minato and jiraiya alone. While a crying Mikoto went home with a well hard to tell Itachi unless you looked close to his eyes you could see he was not happy Anko who was also mad as hell headed off to no one knows where but she couldn't be found in the normal hang outs.

After the filing and reports were done Minato headed home and when he entered found Kushina and Nozomi sitting on the couch next to each other and looking at the only family photos of the four of them back when they were three maybe four years old.

''Kushi-chan let me explain'' Minato said.

But before he could Kushina once again moved so fast you'd think she used his jutsu again and punched him so hard in the stomach his feet lifted off the ground and he fell over after spitting up saliva and even blood.

''Let you explain!? I told you this would happen and I was so stupid and weak to stand up to you and that moron and now I lost my baby boy!'' she shouted at him then punched him in the face sending him into the ground so hard it left a giant crack.

''Ple...please Kushi-chan let me explain'' he pleaded with her.

''NEVER! Call me Kushi-chan again'' she yelled at him in anger and pain clear in her voice then kicked him in the stomach sending him sliding cross the floor where he stopped by Nozomi's feet.

''No...Nozo-chan'' he said through the pain as he looked up at his shaking daughter sitting there.

''Don't...Don't ever call me that again you no longer have the right to be my father'' she said with venom in her voice before looking up at him and her eyes were blood red with black slit pupils then she kicked him in the back sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

Kushina walked over and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall so hard you think he would of gone through it then punched him in the face and stomach repeatedly before dropping him to the ground in a thud.

''We're through Minato I'm leaving you and I'm taking Nozomi you lost all rights to be called a husband and father I have not been better then you but I'll at least try to redeem myself'' she said as she kicked him in the stomach one more time before she headed up stairs to pack everything she owned.

Nozomi walked up to him and could see the defeated and broken look on his face and the bruise and broke state his body was in. She knelt down to be eye level with him.

''Just so you know I hated begin trained by you and pervy-sage and hated even more that you kept me away from Naruto-nii I should of listened to my heart and helped him. But I was foolish enough to believe you and pervy-sage and for it I may have lost him forever'' she said to him before using a Kyuubi lace punch and sent him through the wall into the next one where he passed out.

After that Nozomi went and packed up her things and left with her mother back to the old Uzumaki compound from there they went and hunted down Jiraiya and found him doing research at the hot spring giggling like a school girl before that turned into a high pitch scream from a kick to the balls from behind from Nozomi and a strong punch to the top of the head by Kushina that force him further down into the kick and at the same time forcing him up into the head punch.

After both had sneak attacked them they both punched him in the face through the hot spring wall and into the female side where he was beat into a bloody mess that he didn't even try to get out cause he knew a worst beating would happen from Kushina and Nozomi if he tried to run. So a few days in the hospital from this beating would give him time to plan an escape to bad for him after the females left Kushina and Nozomi walked up and started to pound him into the ground with chakra lace kicks and punch's that left him in a body shape crater a bloody mess to match Minato.

The two were found by a civilian or servant and the ninjas were called and they brought them back to the hospital were they were rush in and then Kushina and Nozomi showed up no more then an hour or two after them and told the doctors and nurse if they gave them pain killers they would be joining them in their hospital room.

For the next two days Nozomi spent just about all her time training harder so she could go find her brother and either bring him back or be strong enough to leave and join him to help keep him safe from Konoha shinobi that tried anything against him. Kushina had it bad after placing Minato and Jiraiya in the hospital with Nozomi's help she tried to plead her case to Mikoto who slammed the door in her face only catching something about a letter she got the day before or something like that.

Kushina lost just about all her friends even most of the clan heads didn't want anything to do with her or Minato and Jiraiya most of the civilians and ninjas who didn't like Naruto supported Minato and Jiraiya but shun kushina for beating the hell out of them while the Ninjas and some civilians who did like him some what wasn't many were happy on what happened to those two since they had it coming and proud of Kushina for finally doing something motherly for the boy.

Flashback Ends

While Kushina helped Nozomi in her training so she could go find and be with her brother least she could do for messing it up for them. She kept out of the public eye and stayed mostly in the Uzumaki compound not begin able to face her friends.

Mikoto in the Uchiha compound was sitting in her room holding the farewell letter Naruto had sent her and reading it yet again.

-Mikoto-kaasan- (The other got same letters just names swapped around)

-I'm sorry I have to tell you through a letter I was afraid you'd try to stop me so I couldn't face you. Just know that my leaving has nothing to do with you and that you along with Itachi-oniichan Anko-oneechan and Ayame-oneechan and Teuchi-ojisan were the best things there that kept me going for longer then I would of gone without you all. When I find a place to live and away to send secure messages I'll try to send a new letter every week again I'm sorry you had to find out this way and through a letter.-

-Love Naruto-

After Mikoto read the letter again she went and found her old jonin gear and headed to the training ground to start working out and getting back into ninja fitness. She needed to remain her former strength for what she had planned one of her children were out there alone and in danger and that didn't sit well with her. She knew Itachi could take care of himself and Sasuke always told her he never needed a weak woman like her around to help him he was to much like Fugaku and she didn't like that so if he didn't need her then so be it but Naruto did.

_''I will find you Naru-chan and I will bring you back or if I have to go rogue to protect you''_ she thought to herself

Itachi was in a training ground once again working out trying to grow stronger for what he had planned for the egotistic Uchiha clan and to get free of this bigot filled village to find his true little brother. If he had to he wipe out his whole clan if need be to get free and nothing would stop him in his goal.

Anko was missing for those two days after finding out Naruto was gone and then the letter when she finally did show up it was at work in the I&T department and she didn't look all that great and that was a really bad day to have her as your interrogator some things she did were so bad the head of I&T Ibiki Morino and her former sensei Orochimaru would of paled at well in Orochimaru's case just gone paler and made both wince and shudder at the things she did to those prisoners.

The Ichirakus weren't happy on the news and the letter but they understood why he did it and both agreed when he found a place to live hopefully another village they would move there first chance they got to be with him and help support him in anyway they could. Not that it mattered to them they didn't care much for this village without Naruto around and for punishment Kushina was limited to five bowls of ramen till they choose other wise for what she did to their Naruto. Only reason they didn't punish Nozomi with the same fate was cause she was doing as she told by her moron parents.

After Minato and Jiraiya got out of the Hospital Minato threw himself into his work and most time could been found sleeping in his office after he lost Naruto he couldn't even get to see Nozomi not that would of helped him she wanted nothing to do with him much like Kushina who left him. Jiraiya vanished from the village and went off to run his spy network and to look for Naruto to bring him back by force if need be but he had no idea where to look or go to find him.

**Somewhere in the Land of Claws **

Naruto was walking through a small town with his hands behind his head with a smile on his face happy to finally be free of Konoha. When a man came running through the town from the way he was dressed he looked like a bandit or thug screaming about a demon who killed his friends. In the near by forest Naruto didn't think he was real till he smelled the blood in the air thanks to his heightened senses Kana gave him a few days ago.

_''Should we check it out Kana-chan?''_ he thought/asked her.

**''Yeah but be very careful Naru-kun whatevers out there has demonic chakra and it's not a tailed beast but it's strong as mine was'' **she warned him

Naruto nodded his head and ran off toward the way the man came and the smell of blood also came from wondering what the heck he'll find and if he could do anything about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well here chapter 5 hope it good let me know what you all think. Till next time **


	6. Light and Dark Meet

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other anime skill character or name's that may appear. Just my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Light and Dark Meet **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A blonde ocean blue eyed boy with three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. That made him rather cute to just about every girl he passed by he would hear them whisper and a lot of times heard the words of "him" and "kawii" (cute) coming from them. He was ninja running which was pretty much saying he was jumping from tree to tree. Towards a supposedly camp of possible thugs maybe bandits that he didn't know how many of them were there.

The reason Naruto was on his way to such a camp that was dangerous for a still in training ten year old. Was cause a man who was a part of this camp came running into town a few hours ago yelling about a demon that attacked them and slaughtered his friends. Normally he wouldn't care if a demon did attack and kill these men from what he heard from the towns people but the guy claimed they had captured five women to sell and they were left there with whatever it was that attacked them.

_''What do you think attacked them Kana-chan? You said something about demonic chakra'' _ he thought to his tenant.

**''I don't know Naru-kun I thought it was a demon like me and the other tailed beasts but...'' **she replied

_''But what Kana-chan?'' _he asked/thought to her.

**''...Whatever it is...it's chakra...it's...ancient Naru-kun and darker then anything I every felt...please be careful'' **she replied back in a voice that sounded timid and scared.

Naruto's eyes widen at the sound of her voice out of the last four years he's known her she never sounded like that. It kind of scared him deep down to hear what he was told all his life was the Kyuubi no Yoko the strongest of all demons sounding slightly afraid and not sure of herself.

As he was lost in thought Naruto barely seen a small group of women running towards the town he came from. He dropped down out of the trees landing in front of them making them jump back in fright he had a nervous smile on his face and was scratching the back of his head.

''Sorry ladies didn't mean to freak you all out like that. But can you tell me where are you coming from and what got you all so scared?'' Naruto had apologized and questioned them with a calming smile on his face.

An older girl had to be in mid to late twenties with brown hair that looked like she hasn't wash it in days if not weeks stepped forward in her dirty looking like was barely held together clothing like the other four behind her and looked over Naruto.

''What's a small boy like you doing out here alone? There is...a...I don't know what but something bad out here'' said the brown hair woman.

Naruto snorted at her and placed both hand's behind his head and one foot behind the other with the tip of his sandal touching the ground.

''I'm a ninja in training and I came out here to check out some bandit camp and save some women they have prisoner'' he told her.

The group of women looked shocked at his statement then once again the brown hair one looked him over and seen the ninja holster and large scroll on his back what she thought was packed with weapon's.

''Sorry ninja-san we didn't know we were the women held prisoner by those vile men'' she said with a face full of anger and loathing.

''What do you mean were held? Some guy who I think was part of their group said a demon attacked them'' Naruto said.

The brown hair girl nodded ''Yes least I think it was but I can't be sure ninja-san we never got a look at it all we ever seen were the I don't know green maybe blue eyes they kind of looked like a mix but the pupil was slitted''

''So like a teal color eye? Did it harm any of you at all?'' Naruto said in an asking/questioning type of tone.

_**''No it can't be Teal eyes...I hope it's not what I think it is those thing's should be long since gone'' **_thought Kana.

''No ninja-san somewhere during it's attack of the camp the lock on the carriage was broken off and the horses they had were scared off by the thing'' said the brown hair women.

Naruto nodded to them and told them how to get back to the town which they thanked him and wished him luck before continuing on towards the bandit camp. Wondering what the hell was going on from what he knew from a scroll he stole from Minato's office stated all the tailed beasts were sealed away and from what he learned about them from Kana none had those kind of eyes.

_''Kana-chan do you know what we could be facing? Or if it's going to be trying to kill us?'' _naruto thought to her.

**''I'm sorry Naru-kun I need to make sure before I tell you and I hope to kami I'm wrong cause if I'm not with my kage level chakra added to your's we stand no chance'' **she told him.

_**''And how do I hope to any stronger being it's not what I think it is or we could very well be dead before we know it'' **_she thought to herself and shivered.

After another hour of running Naruto came to the camp and jumped from the tree landing on the ground and a squishy sound was heard from his feet when he landed. Naruto looked down at his feet and his eyes widened to the point you think they'd fall out of his head and then his face turned a sickly green color and he slapped his hands over her mouth trying to not lose the last meal he ate.

**''Naru-kun are you alright?'' **she asked him.

_''Oh my kami who...what...could of done this?'' _thought back a sickly Naruto barely keeping it together.

Naruto knew to become a ninja he'd have to kill sooner or later and promised himself he never be alright with it or be become a true monster even Kana told him she did it for fun sometimes but she was a demon but that he should never grow to like it or he would truly become a monster like the villagers who whispered behind his parents back said he was.

But even so this was down right brutal slaughter around him there were the dead bodies of at least fifteen or twenty dead men with looks of horror on their faces as they were brutally killed. Some looked like their arms or legs were ripped off others had slash marks some had claw marks across their throats or face or both the worst ones looked like something stuck a hand or claw either way right through their chest leaving a clear see through hole in them.

_''Whatever did this killed them painfully and from the look on their faces they didn't die fast'' _ thought a still slightly green faced Naruto.

**''Naru-kun the ones with slash marks get closer I want a better look at the marks'' **she told him.

Naruto's green face regained more green color but he suck in a deep breath and coughed it up after the dead smell invaded his sense's. Wishing he didn't do that and walked over to the nearest dead body with slash marks and looked closely at the wounds that killed him.

**''That was done by a sword Naru-kun'' **Kana said after taking a good look.

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at the other bodies noticing each one died a different way some of the slash wounds from a sword Kana said then others from a limb ripped off and a hole ripped or punched through them and the most brutal ones looked like they were killed by an animal or some kind.

_''So no demon just three or four people?'' _he asked her in thought.

**''No I can only feel one chakra signature whoever or whatever did this was only one person or thing'' **she replied.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and wondered how one person could kill in so many ways and so many like this he knew from what books and Mikoto Itachi or even Anko told him everyone normally has one way to kill someone but four ways that was down right brutal and over kill.

**''Naru-kun to the left there is a blood trail that leads away and it's a mix of every other smell here'' **Kana told him.

Naruto looked and indeed there was a blood trail that lead away from the camp now the questions racking his mind was it a bandit who lived somehow or the killer. But then what killer would leave such a trail only thing he could think of was either he or she didn't care to be caught or they knew whoever came after them they could kill.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before jumping into a tree and following the trail using the stealth skills he learned to track him or her even if they had height senses like him this style of tracking and stalking his target was sure thing to get him close and pounce just like his big sister Anko taught him.

Flashback

**Seven Months After Naruto/Nozomi Turned Eighth **

Naruto was back in his private training ground working out again learning some of the kenjutsu stances and fire type jutsus he got from Mikoto and Itachi. He didn't realize that in the tree not far from him was a purple hair woman in a brown trench coat and fish net top with a dark orange skirt eating dango and making a chibi version of herself with the stick in a near by tree.

Anko was watching him train wondering how no one figured out the kid was faking knowing nothing. She'd been watching him for the last few days and even helped him out a few days ago when a shop owner tried to throw him out cause he refused to pay the jacked up price on a set of kunai. Then the same sadistic smirk crossed her face as she watched him.

**''Naru-kun! Dodge now!'' **ordered Kana.

Naruto did a back flip and noticed when he landed a half dozen kunai in the ground where he was just standing. He looked around and then noticed the smiling women with hardly any clothes on in the tree waving at him with a stick of dango. He narrowed his eyes and took a taijutsu stance he learned from a scroll he'd stolen from his father.

''What do you want? Here to try a put down the demon finally? Bet one of those prick counsel members sent you huh?'' he questioned her and got a head shake for no.

''Then why attack me randomly like that?'' he asked not believing her.

''Because I wanted to test your reflexes out Naru-chan'' she said with a playful yet evil twinkle in her eyes.

Now when a women whos hardly wearing anything said something like that to an eight year old you would expect this kind of answer.

''Huh?'' was his reply

She smiled at him and then jumped down and started to chase him around the field throwing kunai shuriken and somehow he didn't know how snakes at him. After hours of this he didn't know how but was tied to a tree with a rather large snake and an evil smiling Anko standing in front of him and a bursting with laughter Kana in his head.

''Fine you got me now what?'' said an exhausted Naruto who was trying to find away to get loose and run for it.

What happened after that he didn't expect for sure.

''I wanna be your big sister'' Anko told him like it was the clearest thing in the world.

''Huh? Come again?'' he asked

''I always wanted a little brother and one with whiskers is a bonus'' she said with a smile.

**''Go for it whats the worst that could happen?'' **said Kana who was barely keeping herself from laughing more.

''Fine I guess it wouldn't be bad to have a big sister'' said a pouting Naruto

Next thing he knew the snake was desummoned and she tackled him to the ground rubbing her cheek against his going on about she'll be the best big sister ever. After that day his life got weird whenever Anko was around she offered to train him and he did the stupid mistake on taking her up on it every time he was alone and she was around he had to dodge kunai shuriken and snakes for hours on end.

He did have to admit it worked wonders for his stamina but killed his wallet since she forced him out for dango and made him pay. Not that he really cared he charged it to the Namikaze funds and the time she used his spare cash he simplely restocked from Minato's private vault in his study.

He really didn't mind after awhile she was like a big sister to him even if she could be a pain in the ass and act more like a child then he was but she was one of the few who truly cared for him so he didn't care and her training did work for him even the tracking and stealth she helped him with even his pranks.

Best was the tracking and stealth she taught him to get the drop off people like the Inuzuka's who had a heighten sense of smell and hearing. Most treated him poorly besides Hana and Tsume who he hardly seen his biggest problem was Kiba Tsume's son and Hana's brother who he loved to dye his clothe hot pink thanks to Anko's stealth training

Flashback Ends

Naruto smirked to himself as he jumped from tree to tree following the blood trail. Remembering his rather fun pranks he did with the help of Anko and the only one he pulled on the Inuzuka's with her stealth training and he hoped that same training would aid him here in finding whoever this person was without begin caught.

_''So Kana-chan still no idea on what this person is? Even that close to the chakra?'' _he asked her.

**''I'm sorry Naru-kun but no not yet still trying to remember where I felt it before'' **she replied

_**''Not that I don't remember who it was just I can't understand how hes' free from his prison him and his kin were sealed in those crystals that made Shiki Fujin look like a D-rank jutsu'' **_she thought to herself.

_''Well you better remember faster Kana-chan the blood is getting stronger we're catching up to whoever'' _he told her.

**''Alright Naru-kun I'll try''** she replied to him in a voice that didn't sound to sure.

Naruto kept running through the woods and after another twenty minutes could see light at the end of the tree line. Closer he got the stronger and yet at the same time the weaker the blood smell got then he picked up the smell of water. Then the sound of running water shortly after and he knew why this person came here was to wash the blood off themselves.

_''Time to get this sick freak and stop him from killing people like that again'' _he thought to himself forgetting his only plan was to watch this person not attack them.

**''Naru-kun settle down you can't rush out there and attack whoever that is when your angry cause of some low life bandits'' **she tried to get through to him but he wasn't listening for the first time in along time.

Naruto burst from the tree line landing hard on his feet leaving small dents in the ground. Ready to dodge or attack at the first notice of anything but what he didn't expect was to look up and see by the river a person washing a large amount of blood out of their clothes.

Naruto's jaw fell open and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Once again the only thing he could think was a rather simple thing followed by a quite shocking question to himself and Kana.

_''….Huh?...Wai...Wait...t..tha...that...what killed all those men like that?'' _he thought to himself and asked Kana at the same time.

**''Wow now that I didn't even see coming'' **replied Kana.

Standing no more then six or seven feet from Naruto was a boy he had to be the same age as him or maybe a year older he wasn't sure. He was dressed in what he thought was black boots anbu style black pants with azure blue flames licking the bottom of the legs a black coat with azure blue flames on the bottom and around the neck was hanging from a low tree branch. He was ringing out a black shirt from the look of it but like his pants and boots still had a lot of blood on them.

Naruto noticed two blue color straps on his right leg that had on the outside of his leg clip looking objects and a katana laying on the ground next to him the handle was jet black and a blue jewel at the end the guard was an open mouth blue dragon head that looked like it was breathing blue flames onto the sheath.

Then the boy stood up and turned around and looked at Naruto you could see he had blue hair with a black streak on the left side his eyes were a Teal color with a slitted pupil the whites of his eyes with black and you could make out. Sharp canines that stuck out form under his upper lip like a vampire.

''We...were you the one who killed those bandits like that?'' asked Naruto

''If I am? What are you going to do about it?'' replied the stranger.

Naruto took a battle stance even with Kana telling him not to fight him.

''Even if they were bad men you didn't need to kill them like that and I'll make you pay for it'' Naruto said.

''Really? All for some scum like them? Fine then you want to fight bring it'' the stranger replied and he smiled a sadistic smile that would of made Orochimaru shiver and more then likely get Anko to try and "play".

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's chapter six let me know how it is i'll be explaining more on who the killer is next chapter. Till then see ya guys later. **


	7. Council Decision Naruto Fight

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: To answer some reviews this is not an incest story so no Naruto with Nozomi or Kushina thing. Also will likely to be a harem just don't know how many girls or who. **

**On a side note BrainII you had no trouble with my early chapter but the last two you complain about comma's well I don't have a beta and I been looking with no luck so you can have three choice's here and they are. **

**1: Find me a Beta and quit bitching**

**2: Make 6 stories your self and become a beta then beta my story**

**3: Use what little imagination you have and place comma's yourself or DON'T READ THE STORY**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Council Decision Naruto Fight**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Hokage Tower **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato was sitting at his desk in front of him was Jiraiya the toad sage. Minato looked like he had better days his hair was messier then normal his clothes looked like they haven't been changed in days and he had black circles around his eyes.

''Are you okay Minato?'' asked Jiraiya from the window

''No I'm not cause of that plan Kushina left me for good Nozomi want's nothing to do with me'' he replied in a defeated tone

''I'm sure they'll come around sooner or later'' he tried to re-ensure him

Minato gave him the best glare he could muster at the moment which wasn't every effective in his tired state. Jiraiya shook his head and leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

''Anyway any news on Naruto?'' asked Jiraiya

''No nothing we know he went into the Land of Grass but because of the relationship between us and them we can't send in people to look for him.''

He looked over at him ''Not that it would matter if we even found him he most likely would run away again anyway'' Minato finished telling him

Jiraiya nodded ''What's the council's thought on this?'' he asked

''Meeting about to start so we'll find out when we get there'' replied Minato

Minato got up from his desk and walked towards the door grabbing his battle coat off the hanger and Jiraiya following behind him as they walked to the bottom floor of the tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Council Room **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A huge room inside the Hokage Tower there was over a dozen people sitting around a half circle table. At the head sat the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze who managed to clean up some but still had the dark circles and messier hair. Not that it wasn't expected since everyone in the village knew that Kushina left him and Nozomi has had nothing to do with him either in the last week since Naruto ran away.

Speaking of Kushina she wasn't much better then Minato she was dressed even but also had black circles and half her hair looked like she never brushed it. She was sitting in the Uzumaki seat that she had restored to a single clan seat no longer joint to the Namikaze one the whole time sitting there in a tired state but somehow was pulling off a death glare she currently was using on Minato.

To her right was Tsunade who was in the Senju clan seat and about the only friend she had left that tried to help her through her hard time.

To Kushina's left sat the other clan head's such as the logic base bug user clan lead by Shibi Aburame a tall man with short black spiky hair and a mustache. He wore black anbu style pants ninja sandals and a high collar coat that covered the lower part of his face a pair of black sunglasses and a large gourd on his back.

Next to him was the head of the mind walker clan Inoichi Yamanaka a tall man with blue-green eyes blonde hair that was spiky on top but went into a long pony-tail. He wore black pants and sandals with a shirt under a red sleeveless haori.

To his left was Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan a clan full of big people who if you wish to live never call them fat to their face or whenever one around. He had long red hair with purple markings on his cheeks couldn't see his eye color since he eyes were squinted. He wore black samurai armor that had the kanji for food on it. He also had hand-guards and a hachimaki tied around his head.

Sitting to his left was the village strategist and probable one of the laziest people around Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan a clan known for their medical knowledge and shadow skills. He has two scars on the right side of his face black hair tied into a spiky ponytail dark eyes and a goatee. He was wearing dark blue anbu pants blue sandals and hand-guards with a mesh shirt under the jonin vest and a deer skin coat.

Next to him was the only other female clan head Tsume Inuzuka head of the dog user clan. She has a feral look about her wild spiky brown hair that was shoulder length slitted black eyes little longer then normal canine teeth and red fang markings on her cheeks. She had on black sandals pants and a long sleeve black shirt under the green jonin vest. Next to her was her partner a black and white wolf dog who was missing his left ear and right eye wearing an eye patch his name was Kuromaru.

Last was Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Hyuga clan known for their nearly unbeatable taijutsu and one of two only dojutsu in Konoha the Byakugan the all seeing eye. He has long black hair pupil less white eyes and wore a traditional loose fitting rode with a long sleeved brown haori. The face he had on looked like the stick that was up his ass was to far so he was uncomfortable.

On the left and right of Minato sat the elders Homura Mitokado an old man with gray hair and beard who wore glasses and white robe's. On the other side was an old women named Koharu Utatane who also has gray hair in twin bun's on top of her head and wears a white kimono that closed by an obi and a jacket with a sash over it.

Starting at the civilian side was Mikoto Uchiha no one knew why Fugaku wasn't there but didn't question it. After her were the other nine rather short and fat people who pissed off about every shinobi in the village at least a dozen times give or take a few. Which made most of the village shinobi have thought's about killing more then once themselves.

And the head of the civilian side who ran them was Danzo Shimura an old man matching in age to the former 3rd and the elders. He had an X scar on his chin short black hair and wore a white shirt with a black robe that covered his bandage right arm that was hidden behind the robes and his right eye was also bandage up leaving only his left eye showing.

''We all been called here today to make a choice on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who for all reason seems to have left the village on his own. After setting and igniting hundreds if not thousands of paper bombs filled with smoke, chakra infuse glue, and paint'' said Homura

''That child's paint bombs destroyed all my important documents'' said a fat civilian councilman

Minato signed and said ''Yes we all know that the Namikaze library was hit the worst by those paint bombs of his''

Mikoto smirked at hearing that but said nothing knowing full well the Uchiha clan wasn't hit only out of respect for her and Itachi but everyone else got it. They were still trying to figure out how he dosed the festival food and drink with so much laxative that anyone who ate or drank there was in the bathroom for days after begin unstuck least those who could hold it long enough.

''Yes well after that child's stunt he should be caught and brought back and thrown into jail for the rest of his life'' said another chubby civilian councilman

''How did the Anbu not have caught the boy escape? He couldn't be that good could he Hokage-sama?'' asked Koharu

''From what we gather the Anbu were the first hit with the chakra infused glue after later freeing them and having the chakra analyzed we learned it was Kyuubi chakra'' replied Minato

''Wait but I thought the 3rd sealed ALL of that beast chakra in Nozomi-chan'' said a councilwoman

''Yes he did but my and Jiraiya's theory is he somehow gathered some of the left over chakra from Nozomi's tailed beast training'' answered Minato

Which left the civilian side with their jaws on the table and the clan head's looking wide eyed and shocked at that even the stoic Hiashi had to open an eye at that comment.

''But how would that be possible for a ten year old?'' asked Inoichi

''Another theory well guess really is somehow he's met and is working with or for Kyuubi itself'' said Minato

Which again shocked them and even made a few of the civilian side a little scared now thinking that the beast might come back now.

''If that's true then I suggest we take action and have him brought back by force if not then have him killed on sight'' said Danzo

''WHAT!'' shouted Mikoto as she shot up from her seat slamming her hands on the table and glaring at the man with her Sharingan spinning

Kushina tighten her grip on the table as she also glared at him for such a comment but said nothing not sure if she even had a right too.

''Calm yourself Mikoto-dono I'm just suggesting what's best for the village. Danzo replied

''Best for the village?! Was it best for the village to treat the poor boy like he was the beast he held?'' She asked them all none could look her in the face well least the clan side the civilian side and elders were as smug as ever.

''It's ALL of you that chased Naruto-chan away and now you want to hunt him down like some missin-nin'' she said to them

''If hes' working with or for the demon and can reclaim her chakra by taking left over's from Nozomi what makes you think he won't attack her at some point and kill her taking what's left?'' question Danzo

Minato and Kushina hope he never do something like that but truly they never knew their son so they weren't sure if he could or would do such a thing to his sister.

''I know my Naruto-chan and I know for a FACT he never blamed or would do anything to his sister he blamed all of you and his _parents_ and _god-parents_ that should of taken care of him'' she said using as much venom in her voice as possible while saying parents and god-parents

Once again the clan head looked down at the table well all but the Hyuga knowing she was right they never tried to help the boy the civilian side not giving a damn if it was their fault or not proud of the fact they drove him off.

_''So she thinks highly of the boy maybe I can use that to my advantage'' _thought Danzo with a slight smirk

After several hour's of the council going back and forth mostly on the topic to bring Naruto back alive or dead the elders along with Danzo got the most vote's on placing the boy with a kill on sight order and a bounty of five-million ryo.

Kushina tried her best to hide her tear's knowing this was her fault but kept most of the blame on Minato who went alone with it cause in away this was best for the village and Nozomi if he ever came back for revenge.

The other clan head's left knowing this wasn't right but went alone with it believing it was best for the village but still left them with a bad taste. Mikoto left the council room in a pissed off fury wanting to bash all of their heads in but kept herself in line just barely.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uchiha Compound**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto burst through the front door and stomped her way into the living room where Itachi sat waiting to hear the new's from the council.

''Whats the matter mother?'' he asked

She looked at him and then sat down taking in a few deep breath's then told him what happen at the council. Which even the stone faced Itachi had a scowl on his face after hearing all of that.

''So Naruto-kun is to be killed for their mistake. This village really has fallen low'' said Itachi

''Yes it has sochi'' replied Mikoto

_''I might have to move up my plan's sooner then I thought'' _Itachi thought to himself

''I know what your planning Itachi I've known for some time now'' said Mikoto as she looked at him

For once Itachi was caught off guard by his own mother and it showed on his face ''So you know what I have plan for the clan and leaving this village so what are you going to do about it?'' he replied/asked

Mikoto gave him a warm motherly smile that somehow was twisted at the same time ''Oh nothing sochi in fact I'm going to help you and then we're going to go find Naru-chan'' she said in a sickly sweet voice

Itachi was again not expecting this and caught off guard again but knew she wasn't joking and she really was going to do as said. So he did the only thing he could think of then and nodded to her with a small smile. The plan was set now they just needed the right time.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Field somewhere in Land of Claws**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood in a basic Konoha taijutsu stance not sure if this guy was from a village and didn't want to show to much skill till this guy did. What at the moment was kind of hard since he just stood there with his arms across his chest and a bored expression on his face as he stared at Naruto.

_''What the hell is with his guy? He killed those bandit like that but I say I'm going to stop him and like he doesn't seem to care or even worried about me'' _Naruto thought

**''Well you are a ten year old and he did kill what a few dozen grown men like they were cattle'' **replied Kana

That kind of unnerved him a little this guy was about his age and Kana was right he did slaughter those men so either he was skilled or they didn't think him a threat and he attacked when they underestimated him like he was right now.

_''Well then let's test him out shall we'' _Naruto thought with a smirk

He threw three kunai with paper bombs into the ground between them when they ignited destroying some ground and causing a lot of smoke between them he followed up by running to his right then pulling out and throwing a handful of kunai and shuriken at him through the smoke.

He heard what sounded like metal hitting metal and when the smoke cleared the stranger hadn't moved but the thrown weapon's laid at his feet on the left with his left arm hanging down and his right hand on his hip near the sword that was now clipped into the slot's on the straps that were on his right leg.

Naruto narrowed his eye's at him _''Somehow I don't think he used his sword'' _he thought

**''He didn't look closely everything you threw lays at his left side not the middle or right what you would expect if he used his sword'' **replied Kana

''That all you got? Thought you were gonna stop me for what I did to those scum? So then what's wrong short stack?'' asked the stranger in a bored tone

Naruto grew a tick mark he could handle a lot of crap but for some reason not even he knew when people called him short it really pissed him off. Wasn't all his fault he was shorter then most his age but even still didn't stop others calling him short just about every day.

''Well shorty no reply to that? Hmm... or still to busy thinking everything out? Maybe you hear voices and are talking to them bad idea pin sized...blonde? Or is it red? Couldn't stick to a hair color you liked?'' asked the stranger in a taunting tone

Naruto grew several more tick mark's on his head and before Kana could say anything he lunged at him with a kunai ready to stab him in the chest. The stranger didn't seem to be scared of it but right as he went in for a trust he dodged to the side and stabbed Naruto with a kunai of his own. But what happened next he didn't expect he smirked and started falling back.

''Boom'' whispered Naruto as he fell backwards and then he blew up right in front of the stranger

Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke where he was standing before he charged in with a smile on his face. Looking into the smoke that was left of his **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion) one of the many jutsu he stole from the Namikaze library that he learned on his short trip.

''I think that got him so much for making fun of me right Kana-chan?'' said Naruto as he placed his hands behind his head.

**''No Naru-kun he's very much alive look closely'' **she replied to a slightly shocked Naruto

He stared into the smoke trying to see him and trying to figured out how the hell he lived through that when he was at ground zero. But what he saw made his jaw drop open and nearly hit the ground and his eyes bug out of his head.

Standing there after the smoke cleared was the stranger but his left arm from shoulder to finger tip's was covered in a black gauntlet that looked like it was made of scales and at each joint a dim teal color light would glow every few seconds. But the most freaky thing was black scales were now on his cheeks and forehead also on his chest and right arm too.

''Wha...what the HELL IS THAT?!'' shouted Naruto at he pointed at the scales and gauntlet

**''Oh...shit...it's a Dragon Armament'' **said Kana in a voice that was laced with fear and shock.

''That doesn't sound good Kana-chan'' said Naruto as he stared at whatever it was.

**''Oh trust me Naruto-kun it isn't'' **she replied

The stranger gave Naruto a twisted fang filled smile that made him shiver and really think twice about this fight now.

''Now let's get the party really started shall we?'' he said in a glee filled voice that didn't sound good at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll leave it off here as a cliffhanger not that it should really matter to some since reviews have drop way down last chapter. So I'll update whenever reviews pick up so till then later **


	8. The Fox and The Dragon

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: As said before this will be a harem story I'm gonna ask people to post in reviews girls they like to see in this story. Also some people say Kushina should be forgiven others saying not to So I'll leave it up to the readers. Should she be forgiven or unforgiven?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: The Fox and The Dragon**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Claws Open Plain**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared at the stranger with the black scale on his face and body the teal color light glowing slightly brighter from the joint's even his eye's were glowing now. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight hell he didn't even know if he could win or come out of this alive but he wasn't going to give up without trying.

''Okay now as said before WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!'' shouted Naruto as he pointed at the scale on his face and body

**''I only seen one Dragon Armament user before but I never seen him do that scaly thing'' **said Kana from inside his head

''These?'' asked the stranger as he pointed to the scales ''Oh nothing to worry yourself...well much'' he finished with that same freaky fang smile

Naruto narrowed his eye's at that comment ''Yeah somehow I don't think that's the main point of those'' replied Naruto

**''I say that's right Naru-kun the ancient power I felt before is raising higher now with those scales that appeared'' **said Kana

The stranger still smiling and before Naruto could do anything he launched at Naruto and only thanks to Anko's training did he dodge on reflex alone and duck the claw hand strike that went into the tree behind Naruto splitting it in half.

''HOLY CRAP!'' shouted Naruto who then rolled away from him and into a battle stance with all his senses on high alert.

''Not bad least you lasted longer then those bandits'' said the stranger with a smirk

''Gee thanks makes me feel so much better the way this is going'' replied Naruto with sarcasm in his voice

''It should after all everyone that crossed me I've killed rather easy even my own village I wiped out without much of a fight.'' said the stranger with venom in his voice and a scowl on his face

Naruto looked slight shocked and was frankly taken by surprise at that comment. Even Kana didn't know what to say about something like that both wondering if he really meant about wiping out his own village.

''If we weren't in a fight I'd ask more about that but we are so have to wait till one of us wins'' said Naruto

_''Time to use some of the training Mikoto-kaa and Itachi-nii taught me'' _thought Naruto as he pulled out a ninjato from a seal on his left wrist a gift from Itachi.

''Oh a sword? Looks rather weak don't you think?'' asked the stranger as he looked at the blade

Naruto had a scowl on his face ''Don't call something that was given to me by someone important in my life weak'' he said with anger

The stranger cocked an eye brow at that sudden anger in his voice but other then that he didn't seem to really be so interested in it. But he did bring up his hand and did a bring it on motion towards Naruto.

Naruto did just that first he threw a half dozen shuriken at him which again he blocked with his left clawed arm. He then threw his ninjato up into the air after throwing the shuriken and flash through hand seals ending on the tiger. Before shouting out **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Jutsu)** something else he learned from Itachi.

The stranger after knocking away the shuriken wasn't expecting anything big after that. So when his eyes widen slightly at seeing a giant fireball heading for him one would understand why he was quite shocked that short stack (his thoughts) could do something like that.

_''Hope to hell he doesn't dodge that'' _thought Naruto as the fireball was soaring toward his opponent

Whatever luck Naruto had must have been overworking because the fireball had in fact hit the stranger.

But before Naruto choose to cheer he caught the fallen back to him ninjato and charged into the smoke going after the stranger not going to take the chance that damn gauntlet saved him again.

**''Be careful Naru-kun I'd say he isn't down or even taken out by that fireball'' **warned Kana

_''I know that why I'm going to finish this now and fast while he's hurt'' _replied Naruto

Naruto ran through the smoke and came bursting out the other side with his ninjato ready to strike him down. But Naruto got caught by surprise as he reach out and grabbed his ninjato with the claw left hand leaving claw mark in the blade from where he grabbed it to where his hand stopped.

Naruto's eyes widen even further with the fact he was pushing through with both hand's and he stopped his blade with only the one. Even more shocking was the fireball left burn marks on the stranger but they were slowly but surely healing with black smoke coming off the wounds.

The stranger had a pissed off look on his face as he glared at Naruto with his teeth bared in a snarl and with the black smoke coming off the burn marks on his face with the eerie glow his eyes were giving off made him look down right scary.

Naruto's first thought was he could be given Anko a run for her money with that look so he did the only thing that came to mind at the very moment and that was put a sheepish look on his face and a smile that a child would give their parents when caught in a cookie jar.

''That...hurt...SHORT STACK!'' shouted the stranger as he punched Naruto in the face with his right hand sending him flying backward into a tree.

Naruto shook his head trying to clear the stars he was seeing. Even Kana was wincing at that hit her host got in return for the fireball, glad for once she couldn't feel what he did.

Naruto using the tree got to his feet and looked back at the stranger who beside the burnt hole's in his pants wasn't a mark left on him. Which kind made Naruto really think about fighting this guy further.

Naruto using the tree got back to his feet finally getting the last of the stars in his vision to stop spinning around his head. He then looked down at the ninjato and seen the deep claw marks in the blade.

_''How the hell he do that? The blade out of some of the strongest metal in the Land of Fire'' _thought a wide eyed Naruto

**''Told you Naru-kun that Dragon Armament is not to be taken lightly'' **said Kana

He looked up at the stranger who went back to having the same bored look on his face now instead of the snarl. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and put his hand in his pouch taken count of the remaining ninja tools he had.

_''Even so that things got to be made out of metal from the Land of Iron to be strong enough to block and leave marks in nii-san gift'' _thought back Naruto

**''Uh Naruto-kun it's not made of metal it's made from Dragon scales itself'' **replied Kana

Naruto jaw fell open and his eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as he stared at the stranger who was wondering what the hell his guy was on. Since he keeps making these strange face's at random times through out this whole fight.

''Alright what are you on short stack?'' questioned the stranger

''Huh?'' replied Naruto with a face of confusion

''You keep making these weird face's like your talking to someone or just learned something new'' he replied back

''Trust me you wouldn't believe me'' Naruto said back

The stranger shrugged his shoulders then in a second he lunged forward at Naruto coming at him for another strike. Naruto not having the time to move choose to try another jutsu Itachi taught him doing the needed hand seals he called out **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Jutsu) **throwing in a few shuriken without begin seen then launched said jutsu at him.

The stranger stopped in his tracks seeing the smaller fire balls coming at him choosing to jump and dodge them rather then taking them head on again. Frankly he didn't wanna get burned again even if he healed fast from it still begin burnt hurt like hell and he wasn't to sure those were just plan fire either.

Lucky for him he was right at some of the fire when it hit the ground or the tree he was by it blew up leaving small burnt marks while others left a steaming shuriken in it's place. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto who was gone from the tree he looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

_''Wonder where shorty went...did he run away?'' _he thought to himself

Naruto was hiding in the trees using what stealth training he gained from the pranks to hide for a little bit while he tried to regain some energy.

_''Okay that didn't work time for plan uh...what number we on?'' _Naruto asked/thought

**''Frankly I lost count Naruto-kun'' **said Kana with a sigh

Naruto's head fell at that and a gloom cloud hovered over his head as he cried anime tears.

''How the hell this guy that strong'' he said to himself in such a low tone would think he was whispering

''Been on my own for four years after destroying that bigot filled village of mine'' said the stranger from behind Naruto

Naruto's head slowly turned around as he came face to face with the stranger who gave a fang smile that up close freaked him out more then normal. So Naruto did the most normal thing a ten year old would do who got surprised like that.

''AHHHH!'' yelled Naruto as he try jumped away from him and fell out of the tree landing hard on his face

The stranger wince at that ''Well that got to hurt'' he said looking down at him

His reply was a bunch of mumbles he couldn't make out followed by Naruto pulling his head out of the dirt and spitting out a mouth full of it.

''What the hell your deal?'' questioned Naruto as he got off the ground and looked up at him

''Who me?'' he asked as he pointed to himself ''Nothing why?'' he asked

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him again ''We're suppose to be fighting but you seem more like your playing then fighting here'' he said

''Thats simple really'' he said then looked at Naruto with that same smile ''Cause I like to play with my food'' he finished with an evil twinkle in his eye

Naruto was hoping and praying to kami or whoever was listening that he was joking. But Kana on the other hand was rolling around in his head laughing her ass off thinking it was funny as hell.

''Oh well guess time to end our little fight shall we?'' asked the stranger as he landed in front of Naruto

''Yeah guess we should'' replied Naruto as he got up and ready his ninjato

The stranger got into a stance that Naruto didn't know his right hand was at his side and his claw hand was out facing Naruto. The two stood there for a few minutes none moving or saying anything just staring at each other. Then a leaf fell between them and both charged each other the sound of metal clash and both were standing where the other was a second ago.

''Damn...it'' said Naruto as the ninjato blade shattered into dozen if not more pieces and he fell backwards landing on the ground with claw marks across his right shoulder blood leaking out.

''Not bad short stack but not good enough to beat someone like me'' said the stranger as he walked over to Naruto and kneeled down beside him then lean over him raising his claw hand to strike a fatal blow to his throat.

But before he could he froze like that over Naruto claw over his head ready to strike down the looked in his eyes was like he wasn't even there at that moment just simply frozen.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto Mindscape**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

''What the hell hit me'' questioned Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Kana his head in her lap as she ran her hand slowly through his hair

**''That be the Dragon Master'' **she replied as she looked down at him under the shade of the giant tree by the lake

''The...what?'' he asked with a face of confusion

Kana sighed at that **''Don't you remember any of the stories I've told you?'' **she asked

Naruto looked up at the moon filled sky of his own mindscape trying to recall the stories Kana told him over the years. After a few minutes he finally remembered them and nodded to her.

''Yeah but weren't they just that stories?'' he asked a shake of her head was his reply

**''I still have memories when I was part of the Juubi more then the other tailed beast. But the one I remember the most is the day we as the Juubi almost lost to a human covered from head to toe in a brownish gold armor that looked like the ancient beast of legends a Dragon'' **she said as she looked up at the moon

Naruto nodded his head listening to her retell the story

**''We fought him for almost a full day the only reason we won cause the Dragon Soul Gem he wore around his neck was lost in the fight'' **said Kana

''But Kana-chan didn't you say it was highly unlikely another person like that would ever show up again?'' questioned Naruto

**''Yes a Dragon Knight a person found worthy of the Dragon's power but can not hear the voice only allowed a fraction of the beast power'' **said Kana as she looked down at Naruto

**''That boy wore no Dragon Soul Gem meaning he can hear the Dragon voice and has become one with the Dragon'' **she told him

Naruto's eye's widen at that as he looked up at her ''What do you mean fuse with the Dragon?'' he asked

**''He a Jinchuuriki not just he hold an unbound Dragon soul in him rather then a caged beast and with the Dragon can gain it's full power a true Dragon Knight or as the Sage like to call them a Dragon Master'' **said Kana

Naruto looked quite shock at that not believing he's a Jinchuuriki like him and let alone to a beast thats unbound meaning it can take control whenever it wanted.

''What do we do Kana-chan?'' asked Naruto

**''I don't know frankly I'm surprised we're still alive and if I'm right he's host to the Dragon of Darkness'' **she replied

''That doesn't sound great for us'' Naruto said back then he seemed to have had an idea ''What if we found a Dragon Soul thingy and became a Dragon Master?'' he asked her

**''Good and bad, good because you have power like no other well beside that boy and bad for me cause the dragon would most likely eat me and what little power I do have even if I had all of it it still eat me'' **replied a sad sounding Kana

''Then never mind I wont risk losing you'' said Naruto and he got a hug from Kana in return.

''We'll figure out something I promise you'' said Naruto who was held tighter by Kana

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stranger Mindscape**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The stranger was in his own mindscape it looked like a medievil style throne room dark blue brick walls and floor the ceiling a pitch black color and so big it could fit the hokage mountain with another stack on top of it. A teal banner hung from the walls with a black color dragon on it the banner borders a black line pattern with a matching color rug on the floor leading from the door at the far end to the large area where the chair would normally be.

The night sky could be seen through the open windows above the banners a bright moon could also be seen. Torch's on the wall lit the long hall way and standing in the middle was the stranger himself.

''What...the...why the hell you stop me?'' questioned the stranger as he turned around to look at a giant beast that was laying where the king and queen chairs would have been.

The beast itself was easily as big as half the throne room it was black and covered in scales when it started to move you could see a tan under belly when it yawn rows of sharp teeth that would make a shark jealous it's eyes opened to show the same kind of eyes the stranger had black with a teal iris and a black slitted pupil.

**''Cause I wanted to whelp, beside the boy is a Jinchuuriki'' **replied the beast

''A...what?'' he asked

The dragon sighed **''A Jinchuuriki whelp, a human who holds a sealed demon beast'' **

The stranger's face was back to one of pure boredom ''And this got to do with what?'' he asked in an equally sounding bored tone that matched his face

A tail slammed down on him crushing him to the ground **''because whelp he maybe able to awaken another Dragon Soul and become a new Dragon Master'' **said the dragon

The stranger's head popped out from under the tail ''Yeah skippy one problem with your plan there lizard breath we have to find a Soul Gem and I ain't gonna do it those thing are a royal pain to find'' he replied as he clawed out from under the tail

**''Don't need to we have another one on us'' **said the dragon as he was looking at it's claw

He stopped in the middle of dusting himself off and slowly turned around to look at the dragon. ''WE HAD ANOTHER SOUL GEM THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!'' he shouted at the dragon

**''Yeah...and?''** replied the dragon

The strange lunged at the dragon's face just to be back handed into the near by wall leaving a body impression. Before he finally peeled away and fell to the ground and landed hard.

''You jack...'' he was saying but cut off mid speak from begin a giant dragon hand slamming down on him to him leaving him indented into the floor ''ass'' he finish

''I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days'' he replied as he peeled himself from the floor just to be flick in the head and sent into another wall by the dragon

**''Yeah and we're gonna get a busty girlfriend who can drink and hate's to do work'' **the dragon replied with a voice filled with sarcasm

''Uh yeah sure'' replied the stranger before he once again lunged at the dragon the next few minutes all anyone if they were there could hear was random curses and sounds of loud Bams Bash and Boom. Followed by the stranger once again doing a great body impression into the far wall.

**''So your thought on seeing if this boy wants to become a new Dragon Master?'' **questioned the dragon

''Yeah...sure...let's...go..with..it'' said the stranger who was face first stuck in the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll end the chapter here let me know what everyone thinks and please R&R and as said at the top let me know what girl you think should be part of the harem. **


	9. New Dragon Master

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Alright everyone some good suggestion on girls. I'll be putting up a poll on what girls but as stated before Naruto will NOT be with his sister Nozomi. More then likely not Mikoto, Anko, Ayame either since their like his mother/sisters. **

**As for the review left by Mystolon on OC upstaging the protagonist. Well there a few reason as to why. **

**#1- Naruto 10year old and hardly had any real training frankly his sister could beat his ass. **

**#2- Naruto a normal ninja in training meaning low chakra and limited moves against a person who got the power of a dragon backing him and had it for a long time and knows how to use it. **

**#3- As for Naruto begin the protagonist so shouldn't lose your missing one thing summary states it's a Naruto/OC story meaning he's not the only main. What was also stated in the change of the prophecy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: New Dragon Master?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Uzumaki Compound**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

''WHAT!'' a voice shouted from inside the main house

Kushina was hiding behind the sofa with Tsunade ducking for cover as thing's from around the house where begin throw around smashing into or though the wall's. Now the reason for this was simple they told Nozomi what the council and her former father made a kill on sight order for Naruto.

''So how bad do you think this will be before she claims down?'' questioned Tsunade as she ducked under another flying lamp.

''I really don't know but can you blame her?'' answered Kushina and she also ducked another flying house hold object

''THEY HURT MY BROTHER I'LL TEAR THEM APART!'' shouted Nozomi as she placed her foot through the wall

Nozomi stopped all of a sudden what scared the hell out of them since she turned and looked right at them with slitted blood red eye's. Kushina and Tsunade both hoped she wasn't going to turn it on them.

''MOTHER! GRANDMA!...train **me** now I **want** the **power to save** Naruto-nii even if I have to **break **ever** bone** in **Jiraiya **and** Minato **body** to **do **so**'' she said with her voice changing between normal and demonic.

Both women just nodded there head's yes so fast you'd think their necks would break or their head would come off which was quite funny to see.

''Honey maybe we should think this over plan before you act you know'' said Kushina a little worried for her daughter

''Yeah Nozo-chan just think about what your doing what your saying could be taken as treason'' said an equal worried Tsunade

Nozomi looked at them as her eye's narrowed and her hair started to spike while red chakra started to pour off her body.

''**I don't care either help me save Naruto-nii or I'll find someone that will and you both stay the hell out of me way**'' she said as her voice became fully demonic sounding

She turned around and walked out of the room slamming the door so hard it broke off the hinges. Both Kushina and Tsunade just stood there frozen not sure on what they should do. If they help her she could put herself in more danger and if they don't she could turn on them like she done Minato and Jiraiya.

Kushina got up from behind the couch and started to head to the private training ground in the back of the house. Tsunade got up shortly after her and looked to she where she was going to do.

''Kush-chan? What are you doing?'' she questioned her

Kushina stopped and looked at her over her shoulder ''Simple Nozo-chan right now I'm going to start up training with my daughter and together we'll either find him and bring him back or join him where ever he may go.''

''But Kush-chan your talking about going rogue here'' said a worried Tsunade

She gave her a sad smile and looked away ''Yeah I am and if thats what it means to make up for what I've done to him and her then so be it'' she said then left the room

Tsunade sat down on the couch not sure what she should do. She was conflicted on either helping them and join them or doing nothing and staying out of it. After a few minutes of thinking she got up and went out to join Kushina in her training making the choice to help them and if need be join them as a rogue ninja.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Park**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nozomi was sitting on a bench after leaving the house taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked up and seen someone coming towards her were her two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga she rarely seen them over the last few years because of the training Minato and Jiraiya had her doing.

Ino was a ten years old just like her she had blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail she had the bangs over to the right side covering the right side of her face. She was wearing blue sandals green shorts and an orange shirt.

Hinata was another ten year old who had short blue hair in a hime-cut style and white pupil less eyes like all Hyuga's. She was wearing blue sandals too with matching blue pants and a cream color jacket that looked like it was a few sizes to big for her.

Both sat down on either side of her Hinata looked down at her lap and started to play with her fingers. While Ino looked right at Nozomi with a serious face.

''I heard from daddy and Hinata what they did to Naruto'' said Ino

''I can't believe they did that to Naruto-kun'' said Hinata in a quite voice

Nozomi knew Hinata had a giant crush on Naruto and would have been over more often but either she was begin trained so Minato and Jiraiya wouldn't allow guest in case they caused a distraction. Or Hinata's father had been working her to the bone Ino on the other hand wasn't allowed over half the time and the other half she spent trying to fit in with the other girl's by begin a Sasuke fan-girl.

''Yeah I know and I won't let him be killed by these_ people'_' Nozomi said the last part with venom in her voice

''I say we find him and either drag him back or beat him for making us so worried'' said Ino

Nozomi smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement. Hinata also had a small smile on her face even through she was trying to hide it behind the giant jacket. The three of them made a plan to work together to find Naruto some for more then just to save a friend or brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere in the Land of Claws**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the night sky over head full of stars. He slowly sat up and was sorry he did he was still sore as ever from his fight. Then he remembered the fight and how he lost wondering why he was here or why he was alive.

Naruto looked down at himself and seen he had bandages over his wounds that weren't begin healed by Kana. He heard munching like someone was eating he looked to his right and on the other side of the camp fire. He seen the stranger sitting there right leg tuck under his left as it was arched up his scale covered arm resting over it chewing on a cook fish on a stick he held in his right hand.

''Why am I alive? And more important since no one else is around had to be you why did you bandage me up?'' questioned Naruto in a quite voice since he just woke up

The stranger stopped his munching as he looked up at Naruto ''I got my reason's even if I don't fully agree with them at that moment'' he said

Naruto had a face of confusion on not to sure what the hell that meant. He wondered if Kana did but when asked she was just as clueless as he was at the comment.

''Okay what the hell does that mean?'' said Naruto as he eyed him

''For me to know and you not to unless you make me a deal'' said the stranger with a smirk

Naruto stared at him and narrowed his eyes trying to get a read on him but couldn't no matter what he tried. ''What...deal?'' he asked after a minute of trying to read him

''I'll tell in due time uh...what was your name?'' he said/asked

Naruto had a sweat drop on the back of his head and let out a sigh ''Naruto...Nami..-cough- Uzumaki'' replied Naruto

The stranger quirked an eye brow at that but said nothing thinking it wasn't his place to ask or say anything. Naruto noticed the raise eyebrow and knew he did find it strange but seemed to be keeping it to himself and was quite thankful for it.

''So Naruto Uzumaki as in the use to be clan of Uzumaki of whirlpool?'' asked the stranger

''Yeah my supposedly motherwas from there'' replied Naruto

''Supposedly? Take it bad relationship?'' he asked

''Yeah you could say that when the woman ignored her own son for their daughter for half their life'' replied Naruto

''Ah I see sorry to hear that'' said the stranger

''Take it you had a great life huh? Loving parents and all that'' said Naruto as he looked at him

The stranger stared at Naruto for a few minutes then he started to chuckle that turned to full blown laughter. Naruto was once again confused by this guy but knew it wasn't good he could tell the laughter was fake after all he knew he done it enough himself.

''What's so funny?'' asked Naruto

He stopped and stared back at Naruto ''Nothing if you knew of my village you'd know that wasn't the case'' he said

''Anyway tell me your a Jinchuuriki huh?'' asked the stranger

Naruto was shocked he just out right asked that let alone knew to ask it and it showed quite well on his face since he jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

''I'll take that as a yes to confirm what I already knew. So what beast do you hold? And why didn't you use it's chakra in our fight?'' he questioned

_''What should I do Kana-chan?'' _thought Naruto

**''Tell him the truth after all if he already knew just wanted it confirmed then no point to hide it'' **she replied

Naruto nodded his head to confirm his question ''I hold the Kyuubi but just her soul my twin sister had her chakra. Thats why I never used it'' he said

''How the hell they split the soul from the chakra?'' he asked

''The **Shiki Fujin (Dead demon Consuming Seal) **summon the god of death himself to split and seal her'' said Naruto

The stranger whistled at that statement ''Not bad to summon out a death god to do the deed'' he said sounding impress_**ed**_

Naruto smirk at him ''True I got to give it to the old man who did it'' he said

''So the why did your parent or parents choose her over you?'' he asked

''My baka of a godfather the Toad sage he came by with a prophecy of some crap. So he alone with that baka father believed she was the child of prophecy'' said Naruto

''Ah so they figured she got the chakra she got to be the chosen one eh?'' he asked

Naruto nodded to his question confirming what he asked. The stranger smirked at him then it slowly turned into his fang smile again that frankly kind of creeped out Naruto. But he didn't say anything not wanting to start something like a new fight all over again.

''What would you do if say...I could give you the power to not only beat this godfather and father into the dirt but anyone else who came after you?'' he asked

Naruto once again had a look like someone just smack him upside the head with a fish. But wasn't sure if this was a trick of some kind and wasn't going to take a chance unless he had Kana thought on it.

_''What do you think Kana-chan think we should hear him out?'' _he thought

**''Yeah why not can't see us getting into anything worst then we already are'' **she replied

''I'm listening what do you have in mind?'' asked Naruto

The fang filled smile never leaving his face he replied ''Quite simple really I'm whats called a Dragon Master a human who gained the favor and power of a dragon he or she can talk to''

Naruto nodded his head but before he could continue he stopped him by raising his hand. ''Kana-chan already told me this and if I was to do it I'd lose her and I won't risk it'' said Naruto

''Who's Kana?'' he asked with confusion

''Oh sorry that's the Kyuubi name she is Kana-chan'' Naruto said

''Ah I see well good cause if we're right the dragon we want you to awaken might be able to help you there'' he said

Naruto was looking confused at that and if you could see Kana's face she had one that matched his.

''Your right in the fact most dragon's if they find a Jinchuuriki as worthy host they would eat or destroy the demon but with this one if you can awaken him. He could banish her out of your body to the real world here'' he said

**''WHAT! I'D BE FREE!'' **Kana shouted in excitement

Naruto winched as her shouting in his head but had a smile on his face too if this guy was for real he could finally have his other big sister outside and not trapped in his body anymore.

''How sure are you on this?'' Naruto asked

''I'm not but my partner is if you want to you and her could talk to him'' he said then held up his right hand in a fist towards Naruto

**''Bump fist with him Naruto-kun so we can connect our minds'' **Kana said

Naruto nodded and got closer to the stranger then sat back down in front of him bringing up his own left hand making a fist and placing it against his. The next thing either knew was the tug at their minds before both blacked out once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shared Mindscape**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto found himself in the plains with Kana under the giant tree by the lake. Both looked around but nothing seemed to be all that different but soon both heard something from over the hill. So they both out up and walked up the hill and when they reached the top Naruto and Kana jaws had hit the ground as their eyes looked like dinner plated about to fall out of their heads.

Just down the hill lay a giant black dragon he was laying on the ground with his head laying on his front legs and on the top of his head lay the stranger with his arm tuck behind his head.

**''Wow I can honestly say he bigger then even the Juubi was and thats scary as all hell'' **said a stunned Kana

''Yeah just hope he doesn't want us for a shack'' said a nervous Naruto as they walked down the hill towards them.

As they reached the bottom and stood in front of the giant beast neither knew what to do but before either could think of something to say the dragon's eyes opened as he looked down at them.

**''So you want to be sure on what would happen if this whelp can awaken a dragon soul'' **said the dragon in a deep gruff voice

''Yes mister dragon sir'' said Naruto with all the respect he could muster.

Kana just stood behind Naruto still scared it might turn around and eat her she could still remember the one they fought was a tough bastard to beat and one that had even more power she wasn't looking forward to making an enemy ever.

The dragon smirked showing off teeth bigger then any of them seen before, he looked up and seen him the other boy sleeping on his head. The dragon snorted before using his tail and swatted the boy off his head into the hill side leaving a body impression. Both Naruto and Kana winch at that and even more so from the crunch sound he made when he hit.

''That got to hurt'' said a slightly stun Naruto

**''Agreed Naru-kun'' **said a still stun Kana

**''Damn whelp always laying around'' **said the dragon

''Damn lizard one of these days I'm going to knock your scales off'' said the stranger as he pulled himself from the hill side

The dragon just stared at him like this was an every day thing which frankly for the two of them was and Naruto plus Kana just stared at him like he wasn't really recovering so fast from a hit like that. Kana knew she could if she had all her chakra and maybe Naruto if using it but even a hit that hard would of kept them stunned for awhile but he got up with in seconds.

**''Anyways the whelp is right the dragon we wish to see if you can awaken would have the power to give Kana is a new body but a human one only no more demon'' **said the dragon

''Wait a human body so she'll only be a human what of her chakra?'' asked Naruto

**''Your sister will keep it and on her death it'll be lost what little Kana has now she'll keep but like any human will have to train to become stronger'' **said the dragon

Naruto looked at Kana ''what do you think?'' he asked her

Kana stood there looking down thinking on what she could or would do after what seemed like forever she looked up at them and said **''Do it Naru-kun I want my freedom and to help you more then just as a cheer'' **

Naruto smiled at her then looked at the dragon ''We'll try it mister dragon'' he said

**''Abyss'' **said the dragon

''Huh?'' Naruto asked

**''My name whelp is Abyss as for that whelp he'll tell you his name is Kira Cifer'' **said Abyss

Naruto nodded and before anything else could be done was thrown from his mind like the now named Kira both ending up by in the real world. Where both sat in the same postion they were in when they entered their mindscapes.

''So now what Kira?'' asked Naruto

''simple really here'' said Kira as he held out a white crystal ''hold it and let's see if it shines if it does your worthy if you hear the voice then your it's new master'' he said

''But a word of warning when a Dragon Master is picked there is a power released without the right kind of seal to block it most likely everyones gonna see it or feel it at the least'' Kira said with a smirk

Naruto's hand was over the crystal when he said that and stopped then looked up at him. ''Wait so they can feel the power if this works?'' he asked and got a nod to confirm he then grabbed the crystal and it started to shine brightly in his hand.

**''Who awakens me'' **said a new voice in Naruto's head

_''Uh...I'm Naruto Uzumaki sir dragon'' _thought Naruto

**''I can feel your soul your will to become something powerful to protect those important to you'' **said the voice Naruto nodded

**''Very well boy we shall from this point be partners till the end I am Cosmos the dragon of Light'' **said Cosmos

''Nice to meet you Cosmos'' said Naruto then he looked at Kira ''How do we fuse?'' he asked

''Cosmos will do that'' he replied

No sooner then he said that the crystal in Naruto's had burst into dust of white light as it swirled around him. Naruto was covered in the light and the next thing he knew a pillar of light shot into the sky Kira covered his eyes and a roar of a dragon could be heard coming from the pillar.

Everywhere in the Elemental Nation people could see the white pillar that took the shape of a giant wing beast followed by the shear power they felt from it and that was followed by the roar of a mighty beast that all knew right then and there it was something you didn't wanna fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll end here hope the chapter was good let me know what you guys think and if anyone gonna say Kira a girl name suggest you go watch or read Gundam Seed and 47 Ronin it means Dark and can be either a guy or girl name. **


	10. Power Felt

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I made a poll for the girl's please vote on what one's you like to see in the harem's. If a girl not listed it's either I haven't thought of the girl or she already got a plan like Temari and Fu so if you don't see one leave her name and I'll add it if I wasn't planning on using her already.**

**Also if you like to see a current girl with a current guy I suggest you leave a review with a good reason or you may end up with a girl who you wanted with Naruto to end up with Kira or vise versa. **

**Anko, Ayame, Mikoto, Kana are not in the list cause Naruto see them as family so I haven't even come up with a plan for them. So if you really wanna see one or more of them with him give me an idea on why and how they came to be cause at this moment I don't got one. **

**Someone had once again said since it's a Naruto fic he should be the stronger main so sorry guess wasn't clear enough so I'll put this simple as can be. Naruto now has the dragon of Light and over time will become stronger learning from it reason Kira the stronger one cause he had Abyss a lot longer and know more on how to use it. **

**So Kira of the Dark Dragon and Naruto of the Light Dragon will be in the end same power a yin-yang kind of thing one won't be stronger then the other. But since Kira had Abyss longer he will remain the stronger of the two for some time kind of like a video game higher you get longer it takes to gain power lower you are easy it is to gain power so will be some time but won't be a huge amount of time. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Power Felt **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Water **

Looking out the window of his office in a tower that sat in middle of a village hidden by thick mist a young man with short messy light gray hair and pink pupil less eyes with a stitch like scar from his left eye going down his cheek. This young looking boy who was in fact a young man was Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage and a Jinchuuriki of the three-tailed beast.

He stared out at the light that barely could be seen from the distance and took a step away from the window when the loud beastly roar was heard. His eyes widen slightly as they briefly flashed red with three black tomoe before turning back to normal.

''Will...you...be...able...to..save..me?'' Yagura said in a barely hearable whisper

A shadow behind him seem to move on it's own before a red eye with the same three black tomoe's appeared for a second before disappearing into the shadows again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Camp Elsewhere in The Land of Water**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

People stared at the light and listened to the mighty roar of the beast seen in the far distance most wondering what the hell it was and how they could feel it's power from this far.

A beautiful woman with a slender frame was standing in the front of everyone. She had ankle length auburn hair that was slightly wild looking a top knot tied with a dark blue band and she had a bang that covered her right eye and two more that framed her face crossing at her rather large bust right below her chin. The eye that could be seen was a green color she also had on dark blue lipstick with dark blue polish on her finger and toe nails.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that ended just below her knees it has an opening on the front right side and end just after covering her bust from the underside. showing a mesh armor covering her legs and most likely the rest of her body under the dress. She was also wearing high heeled sandals and shin guards with a ninja pouch on her back on the left.

This was Mei Terumi leader of the rebels fighting against the evil Yondaime Mizukage and his blood purge. It was a long and gurgling fight this far and no end was in sight.

''What the hell is that!?'' shouted a rebel

Mei smiled and she turned around faced the rebels with a huge smile on her face ''That my friend's is the power we need to win, find it at all cost'' she told them with a glint in her eye

The rebels stood there staring at her like she just grew a second head wondering what the hell she meant. Mei's smile slowly faded as she stared back then it seemed the air got really chilly all of a sudden.

''Now or...I'll melt you'' she said in a sickly sweet and yet chilly voice that had them all running around like headless chickens.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Earth Village of Iwagakure**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A short and I mean really short old man stared out the window after hearing the roar of the beast and feeling the power coming for over the mountains. This was Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage he was bald on top but the lower half of his head had long white hair he kept in a top knot held together by a yellow ribbon. He also had a triangular beard and a mustache that had angular corners thick eye brows and a big red nose.

He wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar under that the traditional Iwagakure uniform a jonin would wear and mesh armor with a light green flak jacket and normal looking sandals.

''I don't know what that is but I don't like it one bit'' said Onoki shortly after saying then he fell forward holding his back ''ow ow ow ow my back'' he said as he held his lower back.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Wind Sunagakure**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Since the Land of Wind was closer to the Land of Claws the whole village could see the light take the shape of a mighty beast with wings and heard and felt the ground rumble from the roar it let loose. The village ninja were running around trying to figure out what the hell they were suppose to do while the civilians stood or some sat after falling over there with their jaw meeting the ground and their eyes wide as they could go.

In the middle of the desert village the Kazekage tower the Yondaime Kazekage a man well one would think stared out the office window at the beast. Not much could be seen of this person because of the kage robes they wore and even a face mask beside the few strands of red hair sticking from under the kage hat.

''Just what is that?'' said the Kazekage in a male voice

He looked over his shoulder at a young boy who was around nine maybe ten years of age who had short auburn color hair black circles around his pale blue-green eyes. He wore black sandals with blue pants and a black short sleeved t-shirt with a beige like poncho shawl over the shirt. On the left side of his forehead he had a kanji that stood for love in red.

The Kazekage noticed the boy was scared of the beast of light and was hiding behind the chair. Not much in this day scared the boy and even if it did it was very little and never noticeable not like this was. It gave the Kazekage an idea and not a good one at that for a plan he had for whatever it was and this young boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Lightning Kumogakure**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A huge man most would think the size of a mountain looked by the window in his office looking out in the distance feeling the power from somewhere out of his lands. He had dark skin with a large muscular body type with blonde hair comb back and a small mustache and beard.

He wearing the kage hat and robe that are white and yellow in color with no shirt with blue pants and sandals and gold bangle bracelets on both wrists. On his waist he had a gold belt with a boar head on the centre this was the Yondaime Raikage only know as A.

He said nothing he just stared out the window next to him a young beautiful woman who also has dark skin with light gray colored hair that was in a bun with two bangs that framed her face her green colored eyes also looking out into the distance. She was wearing a long sleeved high collar dress with a shirt and skirt under it and lastly long earrings. This was Mabui the assistant to the Raikage.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Two Hours Before**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato and Jiraiya were on their knee's in front of Minato's desk both had lump's on top of their head's. Sitting on the desk was a small green toad with thick white eyes brows a small goatee and hair that looked like he had a mohawk. Beside the cane he had with him the only other thing was a brown cape that covered him up. This little toad was Fukasaku the head of the toad's that they would summon to help.

''I'm disappointed in you both Jiraiya-boy Minato-boy'' said the toad as he looked down at them both

''We're sorry Fukasaku-sama but we really thought Nozomi was the prophecy child not Naruto'' replied Minato looking down

''If we known we would have been training him instead'' said Jiraiya looking up to get smacked in the head by the cane

''And outcast Nozomi-chan over Naruto-boy? Is that it?'' said an angry toad elder

Both said or did anything to prove him wrong beside look guilty and down at the floor.

''The toad's have come to an agreement you to will only be allowed to summon battle toad's and only in battle from now on'' said Fukasaku

Both looked shocked at that but said nothing as he was done talking.

''That if Nozomi-chan let you stay on as summoner's when she becomes a genin she will be the new holder of the toad contract and if she deems it both of you will be removed'' he finished

''Bu-bu-but elder I'm the contract holder'' said Jiraiya

''Not after she becomes genin Jiraiya-boy you and Minato-boy have neglected and then let them order Naruto-boy killed on sight. You both and this village dishonored the toad's your both lucky we don't cut you out now and this village right now'' he said to them both

Suddenly the village was hit by demonic chakra and it felt like it was coming from the Uzumaki compound. Fukasaku smiled and looked out the window to where he felt it.

''Looks like Nozomi-chan just found out good luck boys'' he said with humor in his voice before he desummoned himself.

''Should be go stop her before she does something bad?'' asked Jiraiya

''Not if you wanna live past today'' said Minato

Both getting up and going back to their business Minato and his never ending paper work and Jiraiya left to go do "Research" if you know what that meant. Both now even more disappointed that they lost Naruto their prophecy child and now were on the verge of losing their summons.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Present Time**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Like everyone else they felt the power coming from the Land of Claws but they could see it better then most. So at this moment thats why everyone was out side looking up at the beast that formed or were staring out a window. Just about shitting their pant's well some of the easy to scare civilians were in fact smelling pretty ripe.

Like everyone else who could feel the power it scared them something that strong was out there and had just popped up out of no where it seemed like. But what scared them even more was the fact it felt like it was staring at them daring the very village of Konoha to try something just so it could wipe them out.

All but a few people the Ichirakus' Anko, Mikoto, Itachi, and Nozomi felt more at clam when staring up at the light beast like it wanted to protect them more then it seemed to be daring them to try something. But the one thought that came to each of their minds as they stared at it was _''Naruto-kun/chan''._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Claws**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The beast of light disappeared after scaring the shit out of everyone for the last five minutes or so as it slowly faded away into the pillar of light that soon was just a dome and then finally was gone altogether. In the place Naruto and Kira were camped at, but that now was a giant crater that looked like a royally piss off Tsunade just leveled with a super strength punch like she was aiming for Jiraiya's man hood after he peeked at her.

In the center of the crater Naruto was on one knee breathing heavy at first glance one would notice a few changes to him. First was he had longer canines like Kira that stuck out of his upper lip his hair also was longer and had turned white with a gold streak on the right side going down into the longer bangs that now framed his face.

The next thing was the whisker like marks had faded a lot they were still there but unless you knew to look you'd have to right in his face to see them now. The last thing that changed was his eye's no longer ocean blue the sclera was still white, his pupil had slitted but also turned white and the iris was now larger like Kira but had turn gold.

''I feel...GREAT'' said/shouted Naruto at the end as he stood up and flexed his hands.

He looked to his left then to his right and seen the damage done. ''Woah hey Kira you okay?'' asked Naruto as he looked forward to see a dome of darkness

The dome faded shortly after and there stood Kira looking at Naruto with that weird twisted smirk on his face. ''Well I guess thats why they put up a suppression seal when a dragon awakens'' he said

''Hope this land got some good earth users or at the very least they could make a pool here'' he said and started to snicker

Naruto sweat drop at that and was thinking _''What the hells up with this guy?'' _

''Hey wheres Kana-chan I don't feel her and can't seem to talk to her'' said Naruto

Kira stopped his snickering and pointed behind Naruto with a grin on his face. Naruto didn't know why he was smiling till he turned around and there on the ground behind him was Kana same body type and hair nothing else changed beside the missing of fox ear's and tails.

Oh and she was naked as the day a newborn baby was born. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head before he went sailing back with a massive nose bleed crashing on the ground knocked out cold. He came to a few second later to the laughter of Kira who was on the ground holding his ribs.

''Oh...-laughs-...th-tha-that...-laughs-...w-wa-was...-laughs...go-goo-good'' laughed out Kira

''WHAT THE HELL COULDN'T WARN ME!'' shouted out Naruto as he wiped away the nose bleed

Kira sprang up into a sitting postion ''What and miss that not a chance in hell'' he said while still snickering a little.

''Better question how the hell that not give you a nose bleed or knock you through a loop?'' asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at Kira ''You don't bat for the same team do you?'' he finish/asked

Kira stop laughing and looked at Naruto so fast he thought his head would fly off his shoulders.

''Not a chance in hell my dark shield let me see through your damn light and I seen her first so I already got knocked out by that babe body'' said Kira

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few Minutes Ago**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira was standing in the dome of darkness waiting for the fusion to end and the power to die down.

_''Don't remember it taking this long for us to fuse'' _he thought/said

**''That would be cause of the seal whelp not only did it lessen the damage from the power release it help's with the joining of our soul's'' **said Abyss

**''Beside look it's ending now'' **said the dragon and sure enough the light started to fade away

''Cool so wonder if he'll take on some of his dragon color's like me'' said Kira as he watched the light end and Naruto appear but was kneeling

Not more then a few second after the light faded a new light seem to glow behind him it seem to bend and twist turning into a body shape. After five or so seconds it finished moving and seem to become a woman's body the color turn from pure white to that of a normal skin tone with red hair.

''Now thats kind of cool'' stated Kira

**''Indeed it is but not the only thing that's cool as you humans say'' **said Abyss with a smirk even if he couldn't see it at the time

Kira had no idea what the heck he meant till he took a closer look and seen she was naked. His eyes widen to the point they were about to fall out of his head his jaw hit the ground and his face turned bright red.

''Na-na-naked...girl'' said Kira before he was blown back by a nose bleed he came to a minute later from the laughter of Abyss

**''I forgot that was your first naked woman'' **said Abyss as he laughed like a manic

_''SO NOT FUNNY YOU DAMN LIZARD!'' _he shouted in his head as he face was still beat red and held his nose to stop the blood leaking out of his nose

**''Yes it was whelp but just think least now you can do it to the new whelp when he asks about her'' **said Abyss

Kira quirked an eye brow and then thought about it and figured why not if he can get played by that damn dragon he might as well mess with Naruto. Least now he had someone he could mess with like Abyss always messed with him so thats why he did what he did.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present Time**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto nodded to his answer but then he looked at Kira with a glare ''Shes like my sister don't call her babe Kira'' he said in a warning

''Please if I wanna hit on her I will not like you can stop me or you already forget our last fight'' he said in a taunting tone

''I got a dragon now so we're on even playing fields here'' said Naruto

Kira pfft him and said ''Yeah right you don't even got your dragon gear yet and whenever Cosmos charged back up after the fusing you still got to learn how to use it''

''Dragon...Gear?'' question Naruto

''Yep like my sword or the gauntlet both came from Abyss's power. The gauntlet is mostly for defensive but the claws can be used for attacking. Now you can get many thing's from your dragon a full body armor or a piece and a weapon'' Kira said

Kira walked over to Kana and pulled a blanket out from the pack he said with him covering her up. Naruto wondered he pulled that pack from he didn't notice it before hand but there it was just sitting beside him.

''So I may get a full body armor or a gauntlet and a sword? Asked Naruto as he watched him to make sure he didn't touch anywhere he didn't need to on Kana. He would of done it but he was having trouble just walking toward them had to be from the fusion.

After he placed the blanket over her he stood up with Kana in his arm bridal style then walked up the hill with Naruto following him, he placed her down next to a tree tucking the blanket fully around her and placing her head on the pack as a pillow. Then he stood up and looked over his shoulder at Naruto

''Could be or you could get some other kind of weapon a claw, axe, dagger or daggers, bo-staff, spear, ect'' Kira said as he turned around

''So could be anything it's up to Cosmos'' said Naruto as he sat beside Kana and brushed some hair out of her face.

''Pretty much anyway rest up we leave in ten minutes with that display ninja be on the way my dark illusions will only keep them going in circles for so long.'' Kira said

''Dark...illusions?'' asked Naruto

''I'll explain later for now just rest up'' he said

Naruto nodded and leaned his head back closing his eyes. He was going to take the ten minutes and get in a power nap so he wouldn't slow him down to much in case they had to make a run from to many ninja.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter End let me know what ya guy thought think it was pretty good but idk after all last chapter thought was good but didn't really seem to get much for favorite, followers, or reviews. **

**Anyway as stated at the top their a poll open if a girl not in it let me know beside the only I already said as to why their not and if you gonna say I didn't say or place in Sakura simple she gonna be bash and be the Uchiha ass monkey well the stuck up prick one anyway. **

**So till then see ya all next chapter. **


	11. Kira Past

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and votes on the poll. Now to answer some of them before the story so here it goes.**

**Sorry last chapter was mostly reactions and no their won't be a bunch of training chapter if there is would be a recap in a slight flash back or them talking about it. **

**For those of you that don't like the fact Naruto will only be equal in power to the OC sorry but way it is so either suck it up and keep reading or don't your choice. But I do ask that if you want to leave it in a review fine but don't keep doing it like Mystolon it's annoying as hell.**

**As for Michaelangaloe Kana/Kyuubi might end up with Kira and not Naruto cause if you bother to read the last chapter note's he see her as a sister so unless given a good reason as to put her with him other then as it's commonly done as you said not gonna happen.**

**Lastly to ChromeT227 go suck it prick many people use the kyuubi chakra sealed away in something or someone else like Narutos' sister while he get's the soul. Plus their people who like my story that have made better longer and more stories then you have so till your up there with them so back to writing your Yaoi stories and stick it up your ass. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Kira Past **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Five Years Ago Unknown Village Unknown Land **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A small five year old boy was walking down the street in a rather small village that had roughly around a hundred people. The village was mostly farmer's and trader's with a few ninja no more then a dozen. None stronger then a mid level jonin and even they were very few.

The young boy was walking with two people the one to his right was most likely his father a tall man around 6ft who had blue eyes and black short spiky hair with tan skin. The woman likely the mother to his left was a beauty herself emerald green eyes long pitch black hair that reached her lower back and ghostly white skin.

Reason most knew these two were the parents was cause the boy had the father's skin color but the mother's hair and eye color. Also helped that both were very well known the father was one of the strongest ninja in the village and the mother was the only known living member of the once great Cifer clan that was part of these lands a long time ago beside her the only other member was their son Kira Cifer.

The village was ruled by a noble man who was very wealthy who liked to collect rare item's from anywhere he could, mostly from passing through merchants. On one of these rare travelers a merchant had and was selling a pair of crystals the likes many if any have never seen before.

One was a clear white crystal in the shape of a flame in the center of it was a gold almost claw looking shape the other begin a pitch black flame like shape that had a teal color shape that looked like a pair of wing's.

The pair of crystals cost a high price frankly with the amount one could buy their own island and then some. But the noble man's son wanted them and at any cost and the reason he wanted said crystals was to try and once again win the favor of the only Cifer woman's hand again.

He had been trying to win her over since she first came to the village ten year's ago but she fell in love with the leader of the village ninja and married him and had their son. But even with all that he still kept trying to win her over with anything he could buy and give her. Just to be shot down time after time after time.

Over the next year the noble man had raised the taxes of the village in his domain mostly cause he was a greedy prick and another begin his son had wanted more money and another reason to try for the Cifer woman. But this time the father had finally had enough of him and threaten to cause harm to the rich prick if he didn't leave his wife and family alone. That didn't sit very well with him and he left mumbling something about getting even at any cost.

It was harder to live in this village with the high taxes but many had no choice any other village was to far to travel to on the little amount of money they could save. So most just did what they could, in that year Kira's mother had come down with an illness that was rare and if you could find a cure was high price at that.

But no sooner then the village knowing of said sickness the noble man's son was back offering to find her and pay for the cure if she would be his. She once again as nicely as she could refused his offer saying her husband would find a way.

Shortly afterward a mission had come to the village from an unknown client requesting all of the ninja from the village help. Most thought something was up but with the price this client was paying they really needed the money so they took it. A month later only three ninja returned Kira's father and two others one being carried back.

The mission turned out to be a trap for who no one knew but had a thought, but nine of them dead on the mission and one of the other two didn't live the week from his wounds and died in the village. Kira's father knew it had to be the noble man's son and knew he tried to kill him but also the others, just so people would think it was an ambush or the mission went wrong and not a target assassination.

With just about every ninja gone the village was even in worst shape then before but were still going. Kira's mother's sickness got worse over the next year but she was still fighting strong, the other villagers had all but shun Kira and his family knowing the failed mission was to try and kill the father. But they were all afraid to stand up to the noble man and his family so they turned on the them blaming them for the dead and the price raising.

Kira's father had used his stealth skill not that they were really needed and broke into the noble man's house to steal any and all treasure he could. To give back to the village and help his own family but he didn't count on a rogue ninja to be guarding the noble man's house the same ones that killed his men a year ago.

The only thing he got before having to run was the black crystal the noble man bought two years ago and it was still in the same box it came in. He got back to the village and hid it in his home and told his wife what he saw. But before he could do anything else the noble man and his guard were walking into the village demanding he be turned over for stealing.

If they didn't he threaten to raise taxes again no sooner had the threat left his mouth the villagers had dragged him out of his own home and threw him in front of the noble man. His son Kira helped his mom out of the house to try and help her husband. But before they could one of the noble hired ninja had drawn a ninjato and beheaded his father in front of everyone.

Both fell to the ground and cried at the lose of their loved one, the villagers looked away in shame of what they did but thought what they did was right. Just to be smacked in the face when he raised their taxes anyways but not as much as he threaten as a warning to any who opposed him again.

With Kira's father dead their family had it worse then most since he was the only one working and Kira tried to get odd jobs to help but the villagers would refuse to higher him. His mother's sickness had become worse with the emotional stress from her husband's death and the villagers turning on them like they did.

The bastard noble man's son had returned deeming he would talk his father into sparing the village if she became his again. This time she didn't give a damn about begin nice or the back stabbing village and she proved her point she grab him by the family jewels and using what strength and twisted them making at least one burst and sending him into a scream and crying like a little girl.

He wasn't seen in the village for awhile after that but in the time Kira's mother had finally been taken by her sickness and died after telling him to become strong and never let anyone control you. The noble son had taken his anger out on the village by raising prices and even sending some of his men to break them so more.

The villagers had put all their blame on Kira's parents for their misfortune and finally turned on Kira himself. They would chase him down and beat him with anything and everything they could. After another beat down Kira had come so totally hated, the village and wished them all dead and while sitting in his family's home what was all but falling apart. He heard a voice speak out to him from he didn't know where.

**''Do you want to make these worthless monkeys pay for what they done to you whelp?'' **it asked

The seven almost eight year old Kira looked around the room for the voice but couldn't see it but choose to answer anyway. ''To get back at them for what they did to my family I'll sell my soul'' he said darkly

**''Good answer whelp under the floor board under the bed you'll find me'' **said the voice

Kira not sure what it meant did as told and looked under the bed he had to crawl under it and soon enough found a loose floor board and lifted it to find a box. Slowly he opened it and when fully open there was a white flash of some kind and inside was a black crystal with teal color wings in the center.

''What the heck? This was talking to me?'' Kira asked himself

**''I'm not a this whelp I'm a dragon the dragon of darkness I am Abyss'' **said the voice as the crystal glowed

Kira's eyes widen and asked ''So you'll help me? How?''

**''By becoming one whelp, I will fuse with you making you into a dragon master'' **said Abyss

Kira nodded his head in agreement and soon after the crystal seem to glow brighter and he was covered in a dark smoke or mist and soon the house blew apart and everyone in the village could see a dome of darkness form where the form where the Cifer home was and all around it were strange symbols that seem to hold in the darkness.

But did nothing from them feeling the power coming from it and the pure hatred and darkness that spread across the village from it. It didn't last long but when the darkness had faded away there in the middle was Kira but now his hair had a teal streak to the left and was longer reaching his mid back. His eyes opened showing the black slit pupil the teal iris and the black sclera and he smiled a fang filled smile.

**''So your all the worms that have treated my new host like garbage over something that prick noble done eh?'' **said a darker voice from Kira's body

Most of the villager looked shock not sure what to do over the new look over even the fact a new voice was heard from their stress reliever as some like to call him. Few of the braver ones were whispering along the lines of him becoming a demon we should kill him others thought to use him and sell the info to the noble man.

**''I really don't care what you people think you know why?'' **asked the changed child

He got a confused look in return from the villagers.

**''Simple really'' **his eyes open and started to glow** ''I'm going to kill you all and those noble monkeys'' **he said

Then he lunged at the villagers before any of them knew what happened three of them were dead with a fist size hole in their chest. People started to scream and run in fear but none got far in the span of fifteen minutes every single villager was on the ground next to a wall or through a house wall very much dead.

Kira, well his body was in the center covered from head to toe in blood with a sinister smile that frankly on a blood soaked seven year old would most likely make Orochimaru shit his pant's or drool over him like a new prize.

Ten minutes later Kira kicked in the noble man's front door scaring the hell out of the house worker's and the noble man's son who was passing by all stood there staring at this blood covered kid who had the same sinister smile on his face.

The hired help started to do the smart thing and slowly back up out of the room and when they got out of sight made a run for the door and to get the hell out of there. The noble man's son on the other hand asked what he was and why he was there.

**''Well thats easy you see'' **said the dark voiced Kira as he walked towards the noble man's son **''Because you and your family my new partner here lost everything I've come to claim it back with how you humans say interest'' **

When asked what he meant by that his answer was a hand that grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. Where he was told his host being as young and weak as he was from lack of food was sleeping and he was getting even like he said he would. The noble son tried to plead for his life offering anything and got laughed at before the dark Kira bit into his throat with his fangs and ripped it wide open letting the worm bleed to death on his own floor.

The rogue ninja that were still around felt the power coming from the boy and did the smart thing and ran like hell knowing fighting him even in that body was most likely a good way to die. Not all of them got away most died before getting past the boy those that did had a wound that wouldn't live from if it wasn't treated fast and where they lived wasn't going to happen.

Kira walked up the stairs to the main study where he kicked open the door, the noble man was sitting at his desk looking at him. He knew he would die from the screams he heard so he knew there wasn't a point in hiding and if his silver tongue son couldn't buy his way out he knew he had no chance.

He did ask how he came to be and how a dozen rogue ninja couldn't hurt him. Dark Kira choose to answer since he choose to die with some pride.

**''I came from the black crystal you bought two years ago that this whelp's father stole from you many months ago'' **he said

**''As for your rogues they were somewhat smart and tried to run those foolish enough to fight me were to weak to cause much damage to this body that I couldn't heal'' **he finished

The noble man nodded his head and didn't have to wait long before his neck was snapped. After that Abyss started to clear out anything and everything he found from money treasure and any old or rare looking books one on ninja skills that explained storage seals, what he found useful. After that Abyss started teaching Kira any and everything he could from hunting to helping him learn ninja skills from books.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present Land of Claws**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared wide eyed at Kira after he told them his life and how he got Abyss. Kana who was wearing Kira's trench coat that seemed to be to small even with the resizing seals. When asked why it was like that she said she liked it that way. She was quite not sure what to say she was sorry to hear about his life and kind of glad Abyss was a nasty bastard when he needed to be.

Naruto had told Kira about his life. from the training Nozomi got to him begin thrown aside to the people who cared for him like the Ichirakus, Mikoto, Itachi, and Anko to the pranks he pulled what he found funny. All up to his reason and leaving of Konoha even why he choose to go by Uzumaki rather then his father's Namikaze name. What was pretty much Uzumaki were all but gone and Namikaze was a jackass in his words.

After their story sharing the group went to sleep getting ready to move out to the Land of Forest in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**One Year Later**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

In a village that was being attacked by bandits in the middle of it people were gathered. In the middle of the group on his knees was the bandit leader and he looked like crap after getting the hell beat out of him.

Next to him was a girl with thigh length red hair she had slitted blood red eyes and was in a red battle kimono that ended an inch above her knees. You could see a lot of cleavage and her mesh armor under from the opening towards the chest area.

Next to her was a young man he had black combat boots black pants with teal color flames around the ankles and a teal colored belt with extra straps hanging down, a black shirt and a black trench coat that reached his ankles also with teal flames. He had mid back length black hair with a teal streak on the left and his left armor was covered in a black scale looking gauntlet with a blueish teal glow coming from the joints. Couldn't make out his eyes since that were hidden behind pitch black sun glasses and a sword strapped to his right leg.

Next to him was another boy roughly the same age who looked much alike but he wore white combat boots with matching pants shirt and coat but all with gold flames on the edges his right arm was covered in a white scale looking gauntlet that had a gold glow coming from the joints and he wore a gold pair of sun glasses with a pole of some kind strapped to his left leg by gold clips.

''Naruto, Kana, Kira thank you for taking care of the bandits for us I'm sorry this is all we can offer you'' said the village elder as he held out a small bag of coin.

''No problem old man they were doing bad things to you and you need the money more then us so you keep it'' said Naruto with a grin that showed his fangs most of the village girls had hearts in their eyes and did a dreamy sigh at him.

Kira snorted at them ''Yeah yeah beside it was fun chasing down those vermin to bad they didn't put up a better fight'' said a mad sounding Kira

''Your to blood thirsty brother'' said Naruto

''Bite me'' he replied

''I'll do it'' said Kana as she winked at him and gave him a smirk which caused Kira to turn red and look away.

''Anyway we got to get going thank you for letting us stay for awhile old man'' said Naruto

''Our pleasure Naruto-san you and any of your group can come back any time'' said the elder

The group had left the village and making their way towards the next town which was a port town that had a lot of fishing and sea side trading going on.

''Any reason we're heading to this town?'' asked Naruto

''Dunno Abyss just telling me to go and he'll say when we get there'' said Kira

''Cosmos is doing the same here'' Naruto said

''Wonder what is in that town?'' asked Kana

Both boys shrugged and they continued to walk toward the next town figuring whatever the dragons wanted there they'd say we they got there.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this chapter mostly was about Kira's past didn't plan to make it so long just turn out that way. Anyway let me know how you all like it. **

**Oh and had a thought what would you guys think if added some girls like Yoruichi, Tier, Rangiku, as normal human well ninjas anyway they would have some of their powers and some ninja base ones to the harem? **


	12. AoTsukigakure

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I'll be adding bleach girl's later on when the pairing start I'll be adding Yoruichi Shihoin and Tier Halibel maybe others I don't know for sure though. **

**No reviews really to answer back to other then Mystolon complaining what frankly I don't give a damn what you think anymore and you been block you whiny child and Michaelangaloe if your still reading as stated never said Kana was going to be with Kira and since your only reason for her to be with Naruto is commonly done then you can't really complain since you can't give a good reason. **

**On with the story as I play FF14 whatever dick came up with 1,000 fish trophy I really hate**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: AoTsukigakure**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kana, Naruto, and Kira were in a shared room well one that the boy's shared at an inn that they were staying at after reaching the port town in a small no name country. They were told to come here by Abyss and Cosmos but they refused to tell them why they needed to come to this town. It wasn't anything big just a trader town for sea side goods and fish it seemed like.

''So why are we here anyways?'' asked Naruto

Kira shrugged his shoulders ''Beats me my lizard isn't telling me jack'' he replied then he winched like someone had smacked him upside the head.

''Maybe they'll tell us now that were here?'' asked Kana as she looked between them

Naruto sighed ''We been here almost a day now and nothing Cosmos is sleeping and won't wake up'' he said

''And Abyss refuses to answer and if I try and force it he keeps stomping on me or smacking me with that bloody tail'' said a pissed off Kira

Kana giggled at him what he glared at her but just made her burst out into laughter. Naruto sighed again before getting up off the bed and heading for the door.

''Might as well take a look around till we get answers'' he said to them both Kira and Kana nodded before heading out too.

The three of them were walking along the busy street Kana stopped at about every stand she could and asked about the different item's she was still getting use to the talking and buying thing's from people. She seen a necklace with a red stone in the middle of it and her eyes started to sparkle before she looked at Naruto.

''Naruto-kun would you buy this for me?'' she asked in a sweet voice

''What happen to all your money Kana-chan?'' he asked back

''She already broke from all those snacks she got sealed away'' said Kira who got a glare from Kana for ratting her out

Naruto sighed ''Sorry Kana-chan but you got to learn to save your money so answer is no'' he told her and she gave him the puppy eyes which he looked away as fast as he could.

''Pwease Naru-kun?'' she said in a cute but sad voice with puppy eyes and quivering lip

_''Must resist that face'' _Naruto thought to himself and from the look of his face wasn't winning the battle

Kira had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh but anyone near could still hear him snicker and if you looked his face was turning red. Kana turned around and looked at him with the same look on her face.

''Will you buy me it pwease Kira-kun?'' Kana asked in the same cute but sad voice and face

''Not a chance you can't sucker me like you do him'' he said

Kana started to have tear's in the corner of her eyes her lip quivering faster and even sadder looking eyes if it was possible.

_''Crap'' _Kira thought to himself before sighing in defeat

He bought her the necklace what cost a lot of money but it made her happy as she put it on and walked ahead of the boys who at the moment were back whispering to each other.

''This is your fault why the hell you let her hang out with that woman who taught her that damn face'' Kira whispered to Naruto

''If I known she do that I wouldn't of let her but she was new to begin human and needed more of a woman's touch'' Naruto whispered back

''Yeah and now look at her she plays us both for suckers'' Kira said back

Naruto's head fell forward and Kira swore he seen a dark cloud hovering over him. ''I know but what can ya do?'' Naruto asked

''First I'm gonna gut that damn village elder's wife if I ever see her again after that I'll come up with something'' Kira replied

Naruto nodded, least Kira thought he did was kind of hard to tell with the way he had it hanging. Both boys wished after Kana had become human they didn't spend that month in that village in the Land of Forest so Kana could get use to her new body and meet that damnable village elder and his wife.

They both still hated that old man from all the chores he had them doing and even more so his wife who taught Kana so many things to sucker them into buying or doing something for her. They were glad the story of Kana having amnesia held up though.

The three continued their walk through town stopping ever so often at a stand for Kana to look and talk to other people. Naruto would join her once in awhile in talking to the towns people while Kira stood back not really caring about talking to others.

The three were walking by the port dock's when all of a sudden Naruto stopped in his tracks.

**''Let's go down to the dock's we have something we need done there'' **came Cosmos voice from Naruto

''Would it kill you or Abyss to give us some warning before you just took over?'' asked Kana

**''It just might'' **Cosmos said in a quite laugh as he headed for the dock's

''I like the fact he gave me a new body but still those dragons can be annoying'' said Kana as she tried to burn a hole through Cosmos well Naruto's head

''I know what ya mean'' said Kira then winched like he got hit again

The group soon entered the dock where all the trade and fishing ships came in and out of. It was a busy dock for such a small town dozens of ships of all sizes docked or going in or out, people running around unloading or loading up ships. Even some working on what seemed to be repairs to other ships or doing maintenance.

**''Now young Kira we'll need a ship to get to where we need to be not a big one for now just big enough to fit us all'' **said Cosmos

''Uh why? And even if I agreed to this none of us know how to sail'' he said

**''That's why after you buy it you and young Naruto will use your clones to learn to sail and gain their memories'' **Cosmos told him

''Ah good idea I'm sure with all this business they could use an extra set of hands'' Kira said

''Why do we need a boat for anyway?'' asked a confused Kana

**''I'll explain after we got the knowledge and the ship itself'' **said Cosmos before giving control back to Naruto

''I really wish they give some warning'' Naruto said and both nodded in agreement

After searching around for a couple of hours the group finally found someone who would sell them a small travel ship most wouldn't even sell them a ship from the way they looked or cause of their age but finally Kira lost his cool and offered to pay them up front in cash and a half dozen people were trying to sell them a boat faster then most could blink.

The three stood on the dock their ship was at and it wasn't all that great looking frankly they kind of wondered if it would get them from point A to point B without sinking. Kira told them to use their clones and henge into adults to get jobs as traders, fishers, and maintenance workers so they could learn how to sail and fix up their new boat if and when need be.

After a week longer stay the boy's learned to work their own boat from the memories of clones they sent out to sea to work with other fishers and traders. For the fishing they sent out simple **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) **same with the maintenance work.

As for the trader ships they gave a true test to their newest jutsu Narutos' **Hikari Bunshin no Jutsu** **(Light Clone no Jutsu) **and Kiras' **Yami Bunshin no Jutsu (Dark Clone no Jutsu)** what was a new jutsu they came up with using the light and dark of their dragons. These clones far as they could gather could do anything they could and the only way to make them poof was either by dispelling them or a fatal blow to a clone plus they gathered all their memories as well.

(Think Hikari and Yami mean light and dark let me know if that's right or not if you know)

The group was now on the ship heading out and to the north out to sea, not sure where they were going or for what but all they could do was do as told by their dragons or they would annoy the living hell out of them. Mostly Abyss driving Kira nuts and a nutty Kira was a bad thing to have on a small boat.

''We got water food and all the basic needs to last us nearly a month on here'' said Naruto

''Yeah and most of it from Kana's hoard she had sealed up'' said Kira with a snicker and got glared at by Kana

''I needed all that stuff'' she said

''Really? And this too?'' asked Naruto as he held up a stack of Icha Icha volume 1-15

''Those would be good to read'' said a blushing Kana

Before Naruto could do anything the books were gone and Kira was stuffing them into a seal that was inside his coat. Which he got a look from Naruto and a smile from Kana.

''What?'' he asked

''Your really going to read those?'' asked Naruto with a look that said pervert

''First yes and second those were mine to begin with how she got them is beyond me'' Kira said like its an every day normal topic

Naruto's jaw fell open and hit the deck not really expecting him to say that since in the year he's know him hes' never seen him reading any of those books and frankly to admit it too.

''You do know who make's those books right?'' asked Naruto

''Yeah and? I'm only using it to make my own book'' Kira said

Naruto's jaw fell open again ''We're kind of young to be reading let alone right a dirty book Kira'' he told him

''Tell that to the dirty talking dragon in my head since I was like seven'' he replied back with a deadpan expression on his face

Naruto open and closed his mouth a few times trying to say something but frankly he couldn't find anything to say. He learned over the year Abyss could be at times a pervert that would put Jiraiya the self claimed super pervert to shame and most of the time it was towards Kana who seem to go along with it.

As for Kana she just sat there eating a bag of chips watching these two go at it and frankly fining it quite funny if the giggling here and there was anything to go by. After that everyone was quite with some chit chat here and there over the next five days they were out at sea. Which thanks to the playing deck Kira had time past much faster with some card games. Soon after Abyss took control of Kira's body.

**''We're almost there'' **Abyss said

Both looked over at him before Naruto asked ''Almost where? Neither one of you told us where we're going''

**''You'll see soon enough light whelp'' **Abyss said before giving control back to Kira

All three of them sighed at that answer frankly not being told where their going was starting to annoy them greatly. But they figured if ancient beast didn't think they needed to know now then must have been a good reason. But still didn't make it any less annoying to be kept in the dark.

But as Abyss said no more then an hour later an island could be seen off a little ways that they were heading too. But the strange thing was this island wasn't on a sea chart even an up to date one Naruto bought just in case and even stranger then that was the island seem to shimmer here and there like it was fake or even a barrier was around it.

''What the heck that island isn't on the map'' said Naruto as he double checked

**''It wouldn't be only those know where it is can find it'' **said Abyss taking control of Kira again

''Only those who know of it?'' Kana asked

**''Yes this was home to the eight dragons of power Dark, Light, Earth, Wind, Ice, Fire, Water, and Lightning'' **Abyss told them

''Wait their eight dragons out there?'' asked Naruto ''And you all had your own island?'' he followed up

**''Yes we did but after we went into our dreamless sleep it was left alone and because of the barrier we set up before no one but those granted our favor can enter it'' **he told them

''So how long this barrier last?'' asked Kana

**''Till all eight are brought back to their home but in the mean time it will work for what we have plan'' **he told them

''What is that?'' asked Kira taking back control

**''A home base a new village for us and those we can trust to support us in this new village''** said Cosmos as he took over Naruto for a brief moment

The group was shocked by what they were just told the plan was but more they thought about it the more it sounded good. They didn't want to join another village they would be used once found out what they were and either toss aside or killed after. Not to count also the fact cause of Naruto father Iwa and Kumo more likely kill him then recruit him Kiri was in the middle of a blood war and Suna was allied to Konoha.

After another hour or little over they reached the island and pulled the small boat onto the beach. The sun was starting to set so they chose to set up camp rather then walk through the wood's at night. As they sat around the camp fire eating their dinner Kira looked up at the sky.

''Hey look at that the moon is blue'' he said while pointing up

Naruto and Kana looked up and sure enough it was faint but the moon was glowing a slight blue color. It was a beautiful sight a full moon that was blue in a cloudless star filled night sky.

**''On this island when the dragons gather the moon turns blue the more dragons the bluer the moon becomes here'' **said Abyss to the group

''A new shinobi village here I think AoTsukigakure no Sato would be a fitting name'' Kira said (now I'm sure I got that right if not my story title got to be fixed)

''Village hidden under the Blue Moon I like it'' said Naruto

''Sounds like it'll be a beautiful village'' said Kana getting nods from both boys.

After that the group started to talk and plan out how to make this village and get people to join it. Naruto told them one thing they needed a spy network and he remembered that useless fool Jiraiya telling Nozomi to cover it as a simple store like a food stand or a brothel. Kira said they need to make trade routes with people Kana asked them where would they get the money to build the village which was simple Kira had more then enough from his looting of his former village and their noble family.

''Where are we going to find the builders?'' asked Naruto

''Good question we don't know a lot of people other then those we work for from small towns and I doubt they would just up and leave if theres even a builder among them'' said Kira

''I should of inter acted more with humans when I was a giant demon'' said Kana sounding sad she couldn't be helpful

''It's alright we'll figure something out Kana-chan'' said Naruto with a smile and a pat on her back

''Yeah can't be that hard to find someone right?'' said Kira not sounding to sure at the end both nodded in agreement

**''We can help with that'' **said Cosmos talking through Naruto again

**''I can learn a set of skills and pass them on to other dragons so if we find a master builder I can copy his skill and tell share it with Abyss then we can tell the clones what to do'' **he finish telling them

''And you couldn't do this with the week we wasted learning to sail and fix why?'' asked Kira who eye brow was twitching along with a nodding Kana who could of spent more time shopping in other towns by now.

**''More fun to watch you learn and screw up beside only reason I offer this cause we can start working sooner and have this done faster then it takes to find a builder and bring them back'' ** Cosmos told them and he had a point the three thought**s**

''Alright so how will this work?'' asked Kira

**''Leave a thousand Hikari and Yami bunshin lead by a Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) you both learned from the scroll the light whelp got'' **said Abyss

They knew that the Hikari and Yami clones would run out a chakra and poof from working and the Chi clones would be able to restore the lost clones since it's own chakra would restore itself like anyone elses chakra would.

After that the group made the clones and Kana, Naruto and Kira got back on the boat and headed back towards the port town figuring there got to be a builder someone there. Sure enough after a day or two of searching they found a drunk off his ass builder and Naruto let Cosmos take control so he could copy his memories on building. Which then using a mindscape meld he shared it with Abyss the group went about buying a bigger ship for transporting goods buying the start of their soon to be village and tools to help build and clear the land for where they wanted it after all bare hand's and jutsu only get you so far.

After everything was bought and ready they sent more Hikari and Yami clones to take the ship back and start on the village with Cosmos and Abyss telling them what to do through a link they open up with the Chi clones. Now with a village in sight and a new home of their own they just needed the people to help them keep it safe.

That's where the three went back out to work in smaller villages to find people looking for a change and even took up bounty hunting for skilled and missing ninja who might be able to turn over to their side if they weren't to bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter end hope you guys like it kind of wanted to their village started and best thing I could think of hope it was good. Before had them going on and recruiting people into their new village anyway **

**anyway let me know what ya think and as said before Yoruichi and Tier will be added at some point and if you can think of some other girls you like to see let me know.**


	13. Rescue and Recruitment

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: thank you all for the good reviews least those that gave them. Kintamas suggested adding Fairy Tail and High school DxD girls and 00phantom suggest girls named Karin Soso from something called koi hime muso and Rio Takeuchi from Spiral the bonds of reasoning. **

**Now I have no clue how those two would be so if anyone does please let me know and what you think about this suggestion. **

**Also I'm closing down the poll seem like all the votes are in so I'll be placing a new one for the girls to see what ones will be in the harem I'd like to cut them down by at least half but we'll see base on the vote's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: Rescue and Recruitment **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**One Year Later Land of Forest**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko Mitarashi was sitting on the ground her hands were chained above her head to the tree she was against giving an old man a death glare. To her right also chained to a tree was Kurenai Yuhi a stunning woman in a white bandage style dress with one red sleeve on the right arm none on the left and black ninja sandals. She had shoulder length black wild hair and ruby red eyes that were also giving this old man a glare that promised pain beyond anything.

To Kurenai's right was Yugao Uzuki another stunning beauty with waist length purple hair and dark brown eyes she was wearing the standard Konoha jonin outfit and she had a katana but was in the old man's hands. Unlike her two friends she was looking around for a way to get free.

Last was Hana Inuzuka the only daughter of Tsume Inuzuka the clan head of the dog clan of Konoha. She was just as stunning as her friends and frankly most wouldn't think her a Inuzuka at first sight.

She had brown hair kept in a ponytail that passed her lower back with two bangs that framed her face the red face tattoos of the clan on her cheeks and a flower on her upper right arm and big brown eyes unlike the normal slitted eyes of her clansmen. She was wearing a form fitting ninja jacket that had no front pocket and unzip slightly to show some cleavage the standard blue ninja sandals and form fitting short pants that ended just above her knees.

Not that far from her chained to another tree were her companions the Three Haimaru Brothers a group of three huskies that had gray fur with white underbellies and short pointed ears.

The reason each girl and dog was chained up was cause this old man who was suppose to be helping them had drugged them with an odorless and tasteless drug that put them to sleep and paralyzed them long enough for them to be chained up and chakra seals placed on them to stop them from using any ninjustu skills to escape.

''Where did you get that drug for a civilian it would be hard if not impossible to get a hold of'' snarled out Hana as she glared at him

''Oh our friend gave it to me to use on you all, Danzo he pays better then your mother'' said the old man with a sickening smile

''You betrayed lady Tsume for that bastard Danzo!'' yelled out Anko as she struggled against the chains

''Why yes I did and right about now she should be getting charged for treason and helping you four becoming rogues'' said the old man with the same smile

''If only you done your duty to your village none of this would of happened'' he said to them

''I'll kill that Uchiha brat before he even tried to make me have his child'' said Yugao as she looked at him

''Better to kill off the council since their the ones who gave this order'' said Kurenai still glaring

''Still should of done your duty for your village and all that, what you ninjas are always so proud of'' said the old man

''Not when we're ordered to become nothing but breeding stock for a bastard child cause he is the last of his clan'' said Hana

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha One Week Ago**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the last two years the village has had a few changes some not very important other a huge change and not for the better. Ones like the Uchiha clan begin wiped out by Itachi Uchiha leaving only his brother Sasuke Uchiha alive.

Everyone of the Uchiha clan was confirmed dead all but Mikoto Uchiha whos body wasn't there and when people thought about it no one could recall seeing her the day the massacre happened. Some thought Itachi killed her before the rest of the clan and had hidden the body or destroyed it. Others thought he kidnapped her or maybe she learned of what he was going to do and ran away she might of even helped him wipe out the clan and left with him.

No one knew for sure all anyone did know for sure was Itachi killed everyone based on what Sasuke told them after he woke from his minor coma state that he was placed in from a horrible genjutsu Itachi did to him. After that Sasuke was all about getting revenge on Itachi till the elders Danzo and the civilian council talked him into rebuilding his clan first in case something happened to him.

When the order was given of strong Kunoichi begin told they would bare the new line of Uchihas in the next two to three years they were down right mad as hell. The biggest issue was not only was this an order by the Elders, Danzo, and the civilian council but also the Hokage Minato Namikaze himself who since a private meeting with Danzo a month after the Uchiha massacre has been acting very odd and agreeing a whole lot more with the three parties.

Whenever Kushina or Nozomi tried to visit Minato he refused to see them what the man been trying to fix what he did to his own family and take any chance to see or talk to them. Least that was it till Danzo's meeting. Most couldn't get a meeting with him and those that could it was so brief you only had time to get your orders and then be kicked out.

Tsume's daughter Hana and her best friends were to become the first group of Kunoichi to bare the new Uchiha line and that didn't sit well with her. She fought them tooth and nail to get them to end this stupid order but after three weeks of trying and failing she came up with a plan.

Tsume had told the girls she was going to hire a man to pose as a mission client for them to get them out of the village after that they had to choose if they wanted to return and become breeding stock or go rogue maybe even find a village to call home.

Hana had agreed and was given a scroll holding all the Inuzuka family history and skills and told by Tsume to rebuild the clan somewhere else and a quick tease of wanting grand pups real soon. Anko had agreed saying beside her friends she had nothing in this village.

Yugao also agreed after being removed from Anbu for attacking her cheating ex-boyfriend Hayate Gekko who was sleeping with a civilians councilman daughter and Kurenai said she couldn't leave them alone they caused to much trouble plus she was sick of the village and its men after she had a very bad break up with Asuma Sarutobi.

All were worried what would happen to Tsume but she reassured them saying if they found out she had an escape plan to get her and the clan out of Konoha since they no longer were loyal to a village that would do this to their people. They just hoped she was right and wouldn't be executed cause of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present Time**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Little did any of them know the old man sold them out to Danzo who then ordered and paid him to drug the woman and keep them tied up till his Root Anbu were there to bring back the prisoners. What he was currently doing and really didn't care what happened to these women as long as he was paid nicely.

''Once I get free I'll cut you to pieces and feed you to my snakes'' said Anko

''Where your all going you'll never see the light of day till your taken to be breed like good cattle'' said a Anbu who just landed on the ground with three others.

The four Anbu that just showed up all wore the standard outfit black sleeveless shirts black pants and sandals and gray armor with a tanto on their backs. But unlike normal anbu of the leaf who wore animal mask these guys had a plan white mask with NE branded in the forehead.

''You'll never get away with this one my kaa-san finds out you'll be sorry'' said Hana as she glared at them

''Unlikely as we speak the Inuzuka compound begin raided all to be killed for treason'' said the leader

Four sets of eyes widen at his reply all hoping Tsume got out of there with her clan as she said she would. But no sooner had the worried expression came to their faces did it turn back to being that of a glare as they seen the Anbu pay the old man a large bundle of ryo.

''Someone like you will be killed very soon'' said Anko

One of the Anbu came up to her and raised his hand and back handed her hard across the face. Anko's head whipped to the side and when she turned back she had a smirk on her face and a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth.

''Wow big man to hit a woman who can't defend herself'' she taunted him

The Anbu raised his hand yet again ready to strike her but before he could Hana said ''Your no better then you master can't do anything unless to someone helpless that's why we left that diseased village''

He turned around and looked at her then nodded towards one of his other team mates who pulled out a kunai and started walking towards her companions who were trying to get free to help their master. Hana's eyes widen at this before yelling out.

''Stop don't hurt them they did nothing wrong!'' she yelled out as she struggled against her chains

''They followed you and we don't need them'' said the Anbu as he raise the kunai to throw it at one of them

Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao were yelling for him to stop and leave them be Hana had tears in her eyes before shutting them tightly.

''SOMEONE ANYONE HELP THEM!'' she yelled out with tears rolling down her cheeks as the Anbu threw the kunai.

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard before a new voice spoke up. ''Really now it takes four Anbu and some old goat to beat four angels like them?'' said the voice

Hana's eyes shot open as she looked across to the stun faces of her friends she followed their gaze towards her companions and standing in front of them holding the kunai in his hand. Was a boy no older then twelve maybe thirteen years of age.

He was wearing all black boots pants shirt and trench coat with blue flames around the edges his left arm was covered in a black gauntlet with a blue glow coming from the joints and the sword strapped to his right leg. They couldn't see his eyes cause of the blue framed black lensed sunglasses he wore but he had black hair with a blue streak on the left they also seen the blue clothe black plated shinobi headband around his neck with a blue crescent moon on it.

''Who are you and why do you interfere in a matter that is no concern of yours?'' asked the Anbu leader

''You die today so no point to tell you my name as for why well I like dogs and cute girls and you happen to be treating both very poorly'' said the boy

The girls couldn't help but smile at his comment with Hana giving a slight blush.

''Besides Anbu-san I'm the least of your worries'' said the boy as he pointed to the right

They all followed his point and seen the other two Anbu dead on the ground and standing over them was a boy around the same age but wearing all white with gold flames he had white hair with a gold streak to the right of his long hair an a pair of white framed gold lensed sunglasses covering his eyes.

A white gauntlet on his right arm with a golden glow coming from the joints and pole arm in his left hand. Then around his forehead was a gold clothe white plated headband with the blue crescent moon he had a snarl on his face that showed his fangs.

The two remaining Anbu were shocked someone got the drop on them to begin with and were even more shocked two of them were killed without anyone taking notice. The girls were also shocked themselves that someone could do something like that on Root Anbu.

''You see frankly treating these cuties and dog gives me more then enough reason to kill you myself now as for him well you hurt someone he see's as a dear sister so your royally screwed now'' said the black clad boy with a twisted smile

''So you care for one of these women? Which one I wonder the snake whore maybe?'' asked the Anbu leader and the white clad boy fist clenched when he called her snake whore

_''Even these pricks call me that''_ thought Anko as she glared at him

''Ah yes the snake bitch I see. Tell you what let us go and I'll hand her over don't, he placed his tanto next to her neck ''I'm sure you get the idea'' he finished

The girls gave him a death glare while the white clad boy seemed to stand down but the black clad one just stood there the same twisted smile showing his fangs. But before he could do anything more to prove his point Anko's body had turned all black before it burst into some kind of black goo.

''What the hell is this!'' shouted the Anbu leader but before he could do anything the white clad boy was behind him and thrusting his clawed right hand through his chest killing him.

The other Anbu and the girls were wondering what the hell just happened themselves then they all heard snickering and looked back toward the black clad boy and seen him holding Anko bridal style who was blushing at begin held in such an embarrassing way.

''Thank you Kira for saving Anko-nee'' said the white clad boy

''Yeah sure, you owe me Naruto'' said the now named Kira

Anko head flipped from Kira to Naruto with wide eyes along with all the other girls and even the Anbu was shocked to hear the name all wondering if that really was the supposedly neglected child of the 4th standing before them in all white.

''Naruto as in Naruto Namikaze?'' asked the Anbu

''Uzumaki now if you please'' said Naruto

''So the run away comes back I'll kill you now even if it kills me'' said the Anbu as he grabbed his tanto but never got far as a busty red head fell from the trees above and sliced him down the back cutting through him with a ninjato.

''Took you long enough Kana'' said Kira as he set Anko back on her feet and walked over to Hana and broke her chains with his claws

''Thank you'' said Hana as she rubbed her wrists

''Yeah well you two just took off I'm not as fast as you two are if you don't remember'' she said as she crossed her arms in a pout

''Blame him'' Kira said as he pointed towards Naruto who had a sheepish look on his face

''Sorry but I swore I heard Anko-nee's voice so I came to check it out'' he replied while scratching the back of his head

Anko walked over to him and got real close to Naruto's face as she stared at him for a minute or two before grabbing him and giving him a death hug

''Where the hell have you been I've been worried sick about you'' Anko said as she started to cry tears of happiness

''Sorry Anko-nee I've been busy'' said Naruto as he returned her hug

The other girls were freed by Kira each of them were happy for Anko and even Naruto. Hana was checking over the brothers but also smiling for them.

''Hey where did that old man go?'' asked Kurenai noticing he was just now gone

''Must of ran away like a coward'' said Yugao as she picked up her katana

''Let's go in case their more Anbu'' said Kira as he started to walk away towards a near by town they were already going to

''Kira I just met my sister again can't I have some time with her'' said Naruto

Kira stopped and looked over his shoulder at him ''Bring them with they could use a good nights sleep after this'' he said

Naruto looked at Anko and the others who all gave him a nod of agreement so now the much bigger group walked through the forest at a slow pace since the girls were still getting over the drug effect on them. As they walked the girls filled Naruto in on whats been happening in Konoha and why they were on the run. By the time they reached the town they had covered about everything that was important and wanted to know what he had been up to and who Kira and Kana were.

They had gone to the inn and got rooms where after they settled in and Naruto told them what happened since he left the village from the bandit bodies to meeting and fighting Kira to becoming a Dragon Master and who Kana was which kind of freaked them out till they were told she was a mere human now. To the year they spent doing odd jobs around the smaller countries and villages to the finding the island building their own village but it still remained without people living there besides the three of them.

''Wait so you guy are the rumored AoTsukigakure thats been going around for the last year?'' asked Yugao

''Yeah kind of weird right'' replied Naruto

''So theres no one and no clans?'' asked Hana

''Just us and the two founding clans the Uzumaki and the Cifer which is Naruto and myself'' said Kira

''So plan to do CRA for you both?'' asked Anko as she rubbed up against Kira

''The what?'' asked Kira

''The Clan Restoration Act a pretty way to say harem'' said Kurenai

''Ah I see so this CRA was it why would we be placed in it?'' asked Kira

''Members of a clan if their male and the last of it can be placed in it so they can have a better chance to restart their clan'' said Hana

''I heard about it when I was younger it's a choice you make if you want to be in it or not'' said Naruto

''And your just now telling me this'' Kira said as he glared at Naruto

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and had a sheepish look on his face and a slight chuckle. ''Believe me if I said I forgot?'' he asked

''Believe me if I say I won't beat you through the floor'' replied Kira as he lunged over the table at Naruto who ducked and started to run around the table with Kira chasing him

Kana alone with all the other girls were laughing at them before Kana spoke up ''You girls should join us these two are fun to be around'' she said between breaths

''I think we'll take you up on that offer if they'll have us'' said Anko between breaths too

''I'd like to'' said Hana while laughing

''Same here'' said Kurenai with her hand over her mouth laughing

''I do think they will be fun'' said Yugao also laughing

The group burst out into more laughter when they seen Kira grab Naruto and place him in a head lock then started to nuggy him while his arm failed behind them as he yelled to be set free.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll end it hear hope it was good and people like it let me know what you all think and just cause their joining up with them doesn't mean their in the harem unless they get enough votes. **

**Also let me know what ya think about the questions asked at the top so till next time see ya. **


	14. Inuzuka Clans New Home

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other anime skill's or name's that may appear. I do however own my OC.**

''Character Speech''

_''Character Thought''_

''Flashback''

**''Demon speech/**_**thought**_** or Jutsu Name''**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews now lets answer to some.**

**As for Kushina and Nozomi yes they don't want anything to do with Minato but when he's the village leader and making choices like that they want answers so if they have to they will talk to him. **

**And michaelangaloe sorry but your reason isn't goo enough you place yourself as the MC and you know a hot girl for XX years so she should be with you. Sorry but not a reason that good enough for me for you maybe for me no so either quit reading or wait and see what happen since their only 12 years old still awhile before pairing start anyway. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: Inuzuka Clans New Home**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Council Room**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The council was in the middle of an emergency meeting everyone but Tsume of the Inuzuka clan was there some of the clan head were wondering why she wasn't but didn't say anything well least all but Kushina.

''Where Tsume at? It's not like her to be late to a meeting.'' she said

''Thats why we're here lady Kushina'' said Homura

Danzo looked over at the clan head having already told the civilian side what was going on, the Hokage Minato didn't show any signs of knowing or caring in that matter he just sat there with his hands folded under his chin and a glazed look in his eyes.

''That is simple lady Kushina for why Tsume is not here is because she has turn traitor and so has her clan'' said Danzo

Which got shocked looks from the other clan head's and some of them started to talk among themselves in whispers so the other side couldn't hear them.

''How do you know she or they did?'' asked Kushina

''I was informed through a man who she hired to help her daughter Hana Inuzuka and her friends Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Yugao Uzuki escape their orders'' said Danzo

''Their order's to be breeding stock for that bastard child _Sasuke Uchiha_ who thinks he's kami gift to everyone'' she said and his name with venom

''Yes well it was their duty and their honor to bare the next line of Uchiha and rather then do as ordered they escaped with the help of Tsume and her clan'' said Danzo

''I still don't see any proof she helped them or that they themselves went rogue'' said Kushina

''We'll have it soon enough as we speak my men are on their way back with the four and my personal Root Anbu are taking the Inuzuka compound by surprise'' Danzo replied which got disgusted looks from the other clan heads

''I don't see how you have any right to invade the Inuzuka land just on word of this man or women who told you she was planning to help those girls escape'' said Shikaku in a lazy voice barely taking his head off the table.

''By order of the Hokage we can'' said Danzo which once again got the clan heads to look shocked and they looked at the Hokage who just gave them a small nod

''So soon enough we'll know the truth when Tsume is brought before us...'' Danzo was saying but was cut off when a Root Anbu appeared kneeing before him

''What is the meaning of this?'' Danzo asked the Root

''Sorry lord Danzo but we found the bodies of the squad sent to bring back the rogue ninja Hana, Anko. Kurenai, and Yugao'' said the Anbu

''What? How?'' he asked

''We don't know sir traces of three other unknowns chakra present the target's either went with them willing or were taken by force'' said the Anbu

The council clan head started to mumble among themselves again the civilian council did the same. Danzo did not look the least bit happy at the news given but then everyone stopped when they all felt a tremor shock the room and most likely a good part if not the whole of Konoha itself.

''What was that?'' asked Inoichi

The Hokage had sent out a Anbu to find out and with in the next ten minutes or so a Anbu with a hawk mask appeared and bowed to the council.

''Sir the Inuzuka compound has been destroyed from first look the compound was rigged with explosive tags and went off, the whole compound is gone sir'' reported the Anbu

''How many killed?'' asked Shibi

''Far as we can tell no Inuzuka were among them but we did find what we think are the remains of fifty Root Anbu'' he said

The news wasn't what any of them expected to hear and surely not what Danzo wanted to hear neither. It showed on most of their face's, least all but Danzo with his emotionless face and the Hokage who looked like he just didn't care.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**About One Hour Ago Inuzuka Compound**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Root Anbu were now breaking into the Inuzuka compound on order's of their leader Danzo to find any member's and bring them in or kill them if need be. They were also ordered to take any jutsu they had so he could give them to Sasuke to keep him happy and in his control.

''Spread out find all member's of the clan and bring them in alive if can be if not kill them. Also all Inuzuka Jutsu find them and take them to lord Danzo'' ordered the leader

''Yes Sir!'' shouted out the Root Anbu all fifty of them before they spread out to take whatever they could and found, anything that was useful but soon enough they noticed the clan compound was empty and looked like it was been for a day maybe a few days.

A group of them went into the dog kneel in the back of the compound but didn't find any companions either which at this point they knew the Inuzuka had all but left Konoha. As they were leaving the area one of them noticed a kneel cage slightly out of line from the others and when he came up to it he noticed a small crack at the base of it.

He called over the others that were with him and then searched around the kneel and soon enough found a switch of some kind that moved the cage back. After it moved back they seen a set of stairs that led down into an under ground tunnel.

''Report this to leader-sama we'll see where it leads to'' said the Anbu who found it

One of them ran starting to leave as the other three started down the stairs just for the one in front to step on something that he felt click under his foot.

''What the?'' he said

Just then the tunnel lit up and explosions started to go off at the far end of the tunnel the other Root Anbu started to run toward the kneels wondering what the hell was going on just to have all their eyes widen as the kneel was blown out and other tags lit up around the compound and started to go off to fast for any of them to get out.

With in the next five minutes the whole compound was covered in explosive tags going off none of the Root could get out and all were killed within the Inuzuka land which was lost to Konoha, what wasn't destroyed by the explosions were destroyed by the fire's. Now the question was where were the Inuzuka clansmen and the clan head Tsume.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Land of Forest**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Not more then a half day after the Root Anbu were killed standing not far from what was left of their bodies was Tsume Inuzuka head of the now rogue clan from Konoha.

''What the hell happened here? Where is Hana and her friends?'' she asked herself out loud

''There more then just their scent here I smell another women and two boy's as well'' said her companion a black and white wolf dog named Kuromaru who had an eye patch over his right eye and missing his left ear.

Tsume let out a feral growl then turned around and looked at the two other Inuzuka clan member's that were with her

''Find that man I want answers to why he back stabbed us and once you do rip him apart'' she told them

Both member's nodded to her and took off toward the way his scent went. She then turned towards her young son a twelve year old boy with slitted brown eyes like her the red fang tattoos on his cheek and short spiky brown hair. He was in brown pants blue sandals and a gray hoodie with black fur around the wrist and hood.

''Kiba we're going to find your sister and her friends'' she told him

''Alright kaa-san but what about those other scents two of them smell really strong'' he said

''We'll deal with it after we find them let's go'' she said and both took to the tree's jumping from branch to branch

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few Days Later Port Town**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The large group of Kira, Naruto, Kana, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao with the three haimaru brothers were walking into the port town the former three had worked at and bought a boat over a year ago. Kana had told the boys to bring the other girls with them and let them join their village since it was in need of people of both civilian and shinobi alike.

Naruto had no problem with the idea and even thought it was a good one himself the trouble was Kira not to trusting of others wasn't behind the idea but with a puppy eyed look with swelling tears ready to burst forth from Kana and Naruto bugging him like a gnat made him cave.

''So Kira when ya going to stop being a brooder and be happy you got four hot babes in your village?'' asked Anko with a smirk

''Anko behave yourself before you cause trouble'' said Kurenai

''Aw but Nai-chan'' whined Anko with a pouting face

''Your sure she was the older sibling?'' asked Yugao as she leaned towards Naruto to ask him

''Sometimes I did wonder'' he replied with a sigh

Kana and Hana were giggling at them while Kira had a small smirk no one would notice unless they looked close enough. But then haimaru brother stopped in their tracks and started to sniff the air then barked something to Hana who had a shocked look on her face.

''What really? Are you guys sure?'' she asked then as they nodded to her in return

Hana then sniffed the air too and her along with the haimaru brother took off toward the outskirts of the town. The others were worried about her and followed with Naruto grabbing a hold of Kira and dragging him along with them.

Once the caught up with her and her companions they found her running towards an older woman with a black and white dog and a boy around Naruto and Kira's age in a gray hoodie. They were walking well the woman was the boy looked like he was about to fall over any minute.

''Mother, Kiba what are you doing here? Did something happen to the clan?'' Hana asked as she stopped in front of them.

When the older woman saw Hana running towards them she ran up towards her in return the boy did as best as he could in his tired state to keep up with her and fell down onto his rear once they stopped.

''We were sold out by that man I'm sorry girls did he hurt any of you?'' asked Tsume as she looked over Hana then towards the girls as they stopped about a foot back from them with Kana and Naruto just behind them and Kira stood further back not to sure what was going on.

''Yeah that old bastard drugged us and nearly got screwed over by him and those Root Anbu if it wasn't for Naruto and his friends'' said Anko pointing a thumb toward said boy in white.

Tsume looked towards Naruto and her eyes widen slightly before stepping forward and looking him over.

''Wow Naruto you don't look to bad after two years haven't seen you since the prank of the Hyuga's'' said Tsume

''That it, has lady Tsume and if I remember right was thanks to you hiding me I got away with it'' Naruto replied with a smile

Tsume let out a small laugh while patting him on the shoulder ''That it was pup, and that was a great prank'' she said and he nodded

''Thank you for saving my daughter and her friends pup I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her'' said Tsume while giving him a kind smile

''Wish I could take all the credit lady Tsume but Kira got their first and thanks to him her companions were saved'' said Naruto as he pointed towards Kira

Tsume looked from him to Kira and back and nodded ''Well either way thank you both, anyways mind if we go somewhere and rest while we talk, then out here in the open?'' she said/asked

''Sure this way we'll rent a room'' said Kira as he headed back to town with the group following

Didn't take them long to get to the near by inn and rent a rather large room for the group. Naruto placed up some silence seals he learned from the family scroll he took while Kira leaned up by the door so no one was getting in or out without him knowing. Kana sat by the girls who all sat across from Tsume and Kiba sat by his mother waiting for the talking to begin.

''So what happened in Konoha kaa-san?'' asked Hana while the others listened in.

''I got a tip from a trusted friend Danzo was planning to raid us and take all our family's jutsu and kill all of us off since he couldn't control us and we're useless to him in his Root program'' she said

''Sine we need a companion and he can't make them emotionless'' said Hana and got a nod from Tsume

''Anyway we used the under ground tunnel we had just in case and I laced the whole compound with explosive tags once his men found them they would trigger and blow the whole compound to hell along with his men'' Tsume told them

''How sure they would of found it let alone set them off?'' asked Kurenai

''Simple I left the under ground pass open slightly for well trained Root one of them would of noticed and opened it'' said Tsume with a feral smile

Hana, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao all sweat dropped at that one, Kana smiled back thinking it was funny Naruto smirked thinking it would be funny to see Danzo's face once he heard, Kira leaning against the door gave his own feral smile.

''So anyways lady Tsume what is your plan now for the Inuzuka clan?'' asked Yugao

''I don't know we need to find somewhere to lay low and then a village willing to take us in'' said Tsume

''Why not let them join us Naruto? Kira?'' asked Kana

''Yeah you guys did say theres only the three of you there and with us thats seven with a whole clan we have a lot more'' said Kurenai

''Join you where?'' asked Tsume

''We got a village but no people beside myself of the Cifer Clan and Naruto of the Uzumaki clan with the now human Kana the former Kyuubi no Yoko'' said Kira

''Wait Kana the Kyuubi?'' asked Tsume as she looked over at her

Kana gave a sheepish smile and a short wave ''Yo how's it going'' she said

Naruto and Kana explained to her about him becoming a Dragon Master and how Kana or Kyuubi was made a mere human who like anyone would age and die and even on why she attacked Konoha to begin with which shocked the others to since they weren't told about the yellow eyed man who smelled of snakes. But in all the new Tsume took it very well then most would of thought.

''Kind of a surprise from what I know of the Inuzuka's through Naruto your not letting your animal instincts control you.'' said Kira still leaning against the door

''We got are moments just don't count on it always begin this easy after all I was a council member so I wasn't all that bad at controlling my animal side'' Tsume said with a grin towards Kira

''But if you wanna see how animal like I can be just ask Kira I'm more then willing to show you'' she said with a grin that was more then playful

''MOTHER!'' shouted Hana with a slight blush

''Oh what you already claim him?'' she asked

''Wha..n n n no...'' Hana stuttered out with a red face

Kira quirked an eye brow at them wondering what the heck they meant and was more so when he seen the slight blush Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao also had but choose to not ask least not yet.

The group continued to talk among themselves till night fell over the town and they stayed at the inn for the night by the next morning Tsume and Kiba choose to go with them to this village. But just them Tsume wanted to see what was going on with this place and if they really could be trusted with their clan before choosing to join them or not.

With in the next five days of sailing and a sea sick Kiba who was hugging the side of the ship for dear life they final docked at the new ship pier that was built to the side of the beach on the Blue Moon Island. After they docked they lead the group up a path through the woods to a rather large gate around the same size as the Konoha one. Around the village was a large wooden wall with wood spikes sticking out of the base and very top of it.

''A defense wall not bad'' said Tsume as she looked around at it

''But why need one if only those you grant permission to enter can come here?'' she asked

''Once the dragons are all back the barrier come's down no longer needed with the eight guardians return so better to have it and not need it for now then need it and not have it'' said Kira as he walked pass them and through the gate

Naruto and Kana nodding along with him and the others thinking it was a good answer and a sound one at that so didn't further question it. As the others entered the village gate they noticed the building were made much like those of Konoha just had white or tan colored walls with different shades of blue roofs.

''It looks like Konoha'' said Anko looking around as they walked through the village

''Just different colors but yeah feels like home'' said Kurenai as she looked from building to building

''Even has the same kind of kage tower just a dark blue rather then red'' said Yugao as she pointed towards it

''Yeah we couldn't really come up with a village plan so I just had Cosmos use my memories of Konoha and made a village after that.'' said Naruto

''Yeah we kind of like the village just didn't care for the people in it well least not all of them'' said Kana with a smile towards the former Konoha shinobi

''That's good I guess so is their a clan district here?'' asked Hana

''Heading there now'' said Kira ahead of the others

It took them a little longer to get to the clan district and when they did the former Konoha's noticed all the open land's to build a compound and at the very end of the path were two walled off areas with large gates on the front. The one to the left had the red Uzumaki swirl on the gate while the one on the right just had a black gate with no symbol.

''So the left Naruto clan and the right I guess is yours Kira but why no clan symbol?'' asked Tsume

''Never had one far as I know and frankly way I am doubt my clan will go on after me anyway'' said Kira

The girls looked at him and wondered what he meant but Naruto and Kana knew and Tsume had an idea what he was talking about and gave her even a better idea on something she wanted for some time.

''Well from what I see and hear about you three I'd say this would be a great place to restore the Inuzuka clan if you'll have us'' said Tsume

''Welcome to AoTsukigakure lady Tsume'' said Naruto with Kana giving a happy nod for more friends and people and Kira just gave a lazy wave from up front.

Hana and the other girls were happy to have them and a new home who wouldn't treat them like Konoha did, least the hope they wouldn't but from what they learned about Naruto from Anko and then seen how he's become in the last two years they weren't worried. Kana seemed to them would become a great friend they could count on and as for Kira well they were still trying to figure him out.

Tsume chose a plot of land where she would build the new Inuzuka compound and gave enough money to do so to Naruto and Kira who she learned were the ones to build this whole village with clones and the knowledge they copied from a master builder.

She told them Kiba would stay there with them while her and Hana left to go get the others of their clan. Naruto agreed to go with them since they would need him to get in anyway so save them the trouble later on while Kana, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Kira stayed behind to start on their new home.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll end it here hope you all like the chapter let me know through reviews. As for those that think this be some massive harem that will fall into some kind of girls fighting over the guys thing it's not gonna happen sure there will be funny times with them messing around but not whole chapter's of half chapter's to them fighting over it. **

**As for the poll it's closed and the girl's who will have a sure place and be added over time are as followed. If a girl not in there means she wasn't voted for enough or at all but doesn't mean she won't be added later on either in some plot so just have to wait and see but these are the for sure girls. **

**Samui Shizuka**

**Tayuya Hana**

**Mabui Pakura**

**Konan Koyuki**

**Ryuzetsu Yakumo**

**Yugito Yugao**

**Mei Kurenai**


End file.
